Mother
by Kalerin
Summary: Kadaj and his brothers love their mother. They really do. Their mother is kind, gentle, loving, and just plain awesome! Oh yeah, did I mention their mother was Cloud? Mpreg, CloudxZack, former SephxCloud
1. Chapter 1

Groaning, Cloud tried not to move. It had been a month since Sephiroth had raped him but he still hurt. Everything still hurt. His back, his gut, his ass, and most of all, his self-confidence. He couldn't count how many times he had been told that time would heal him. Didn't seem like it. If anything, time seemed to be making it worse. Because as time went on things were just going downhill.

It had taken hours for Zack to recover enough to move after Jenova's attack. That whole time Cloud had been holding him and sobbing. Actually, it had taken Cloud nearly a week to quit crying. During that week the two SOLDIERS had slowly made their way back to ShinRa tower. Luckily, by the time they'd gotten back word had already reached the tower about Sephiroth's actions. Cloud was treated like a hero, which just made him sob harder. Some hero. He may have been able to kill the General for destroying his home but he couldn't stop the man from raping him.

Cloud thanked Gaia every day for Zack. The raven didn't know what had happened to the blonde but he was there nonetheless. He kept the media away from Cloud and was always there when the blonde was scared of being alone. Over time he had relaxed Cloud enough that he had gotten the basics of what happened that night. Any sympathy or lingering friendly feelings he might have had for Sephiroth disappeared right then. Anyone who would rape someone deserved to die.

Three weeks after the rape the plug that the General had used finally fell out. For a while Cloud actually hoped that there was still semen to leak out of him. Anything to lose even just a little of the junk. But nothing happened and he cried again. He loathed the very idea that his body had actually absorbed the General's essence but he knew it was so. Gaia help anyone who joked that he was part Sephiroth now. For a while he had thought Fate hated him. Now he knew different.

Fate absolutely loathed him.

Since the rape Cloud had virtually stopped eating. He ate only enough to survive and had started losing weight alarmingly fast. That was enough to worry Zack but the raven started to panic when he realized that Cloud's middle, his abdomen, wasn't thinning down at all. If nothing else it almost seemed to be regaining the bulge it had had right after the rape. Desperate for answers, the first class had gone to the Turks and asked for one of ShinRa's pregnancy tests. They were ten times more accurate then the average preg tests. They had to be; if a female Turk got pregnant they had to know PDQ. And the best part was that it was all totally anonymous.

It took some persuasion and charming and flat out threatening but Zack finally got Cloud to take the test. The tests may have been accurate but they were agonizingly slow so it took an hour before they got the result.

Positive.

Cloud had broken at the sight. No matter what he did he couldn't get away from that man! It was only now, three weeks after his death that people had started to cease calling him Sephiroth's heir or his better. Now he was bearing the creeps kids! Could anything else go wrong?

Apparently, it could.

Along with the results had come a paper of options. A bunch of stuff he could do now that he was pregnant. Option one almost made Cloud tear up the paper. Abortion. He hated Sephiroth and didn't like the baby but he wouldn't kill it just to spite the father.

Option two. Adoption. For a moment Cloud considered that option before dismissing it. He had become as famous as Sephiroth and could only imagine what would happen if he let their child into the world.

Option three. Tower raised. That was another option Cloud thought about before deciding no. Children who were tower raised either became SOLDIERS or Turks. He wanted the kid to have a choice.

Option four. Experiment. At that one Cloud _did_ tear up the paper. There was no way in hell he was going to let Hojo get his hands on his child. No freakin way.

The last option. Raise it yourself. Cloud really didn't want to do that one but didn't think he had a choice. He had eliminated all the other options. Really, there was no option he had that wouldn't lead to regret. He just hoped that raising the kid himself would be the least regretful.

Once his decision was made Zack made sure to give Cloud his full support. He even pulled a few strings to get Cloud permission to move in with him. The raven even went and got Cloud books on pregnancy and child care. He was so helpful and so accepting that Cloud couldn't help but feel a little bad about it. There was a nagging feeling that he was taking advantage of his friend. And it was time he did something about it.

Ignoring the pain, Cloud rolled out of bed and left the room. He could smell something good and nearly smiled. One wouldn't think that Zack was a good cook but the raven had surprised him. He was very comfortable in the kitchen. It was the perfect time to talk to him.

"Zack," Cloud said quietly, not wanting to surprise the older man. He saw the raven turn slightly but his violet eyes never left whatever he was cooking. "First I wanted to thank you for all your help with my pregnancy."

"No problem Spike," Zack said easily. "I'm just glad I can help."

"Second," Cloud continued. "I can't help but think that I'm taking advantage of you."

At that Zack actually stopped cooking and turned to the blonde. His eyes were serious as he regarded his friend. "You aren't taking advantage," he finally said. "However," he interrupted when Cloud opened his mouth, "I do admit that you've complicated a couple things."

"Like what?" Cloud wanted to know. If there was anything he could do to help the raven he would do it. After everything Zack had done Cloud would do anything to repay him even if only a little.

"Well," the raven said slowly. He hadn't been planning on telling the blonde what he'd been in the process of doing but now… "I was planning on adopting. There's an orphanage not far from here and I help out there all the time. A couple months ago I met a new girl. Her name is Kiara. She's nearly four and lost her parents in a fire." His eyes started lighting up as he thought of the girl. "She's so cute Cloud! Sort of quiet but still super cute. And she's not shy or easily intimidated at all. I mean, she's only been there for a couple months and already the kids now not to mess with her."

Listening to Zack gush about the child Cloud realized what was going on. He'd been so horrified at the thought of having kids Zack must have thought he didn't want kids at all.

"Still," Zack finished sadly, "the orphanage can only keep her for a short time. She's from the other continent so they're shipping her there tomorrow."

"Then go adopt her today," Cloud said. Zack's eyes shot up to meet his, surprise clear on his face. "Zack, I'll admit, I'm not to wild about having kids. But only because they're Sephiroth's kids. Well, that and I don't want to be the one to give birth. Still, I love kids. I'd love to have one running around. Don't leave Kiara on my account."

When Zack didn't move Cloud grinned and gently pushed him. "Go on! Get! I'll take care of dinner." Next thing he knew the blonde was enveloped in a hug before Zack dashed out of the apartment. Blinking in surprise Cloud finally just chuckled. He was glad that Zack had told him. Really, it would be hard having a kid around all the time but if it made Zack happy he would deal with it.

The blonde stood there calmly until his nose picked up the scent of burning food. "Oh crap!"

XxXxXxXxX

Sadly, Cloud munched on the last of his dinner. He'd been unable to save whatever Zack had been making and had been resigned to grilled cheese sandwiches. Actually, for him it was more _a grilled cheese sandwich but…yeah. He wasn't expecting Zack back anytime soon so he was surprised when the door opened._

"_Zack?" he called, moving to the entry hall._

"_Hey Blondie! Come meet Kiara!"_

_Reaching the door, Cloud couldn't help but smile. The girl, Kiara, was actually really cute. Her chestnut hair was short in the back but she had long bangs that nearly covered her deep black eyes. She was holding Zack's leg tightly as she looked up at Cloud. Her gaze didn't falter even as Zack prattled on about her._

"_She already calls me daddy!" Zack exclaimed happily. Then he stopped suddenly, his nose twitching. "Cloud? What do I smell?"_

_Cloud rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "The burnt remains of whatever you were cooking," he admitted. Zack sighed at that but didn't seem all that surprised._

"_So I got a pan to clean?"_

"_Uh, I guess. I sort of just left the stuff in there."_

"_YOU DID WHAT?!" There was a black blur as the raven flew into the kitchen, followed by a broken wail. About to apologize, Cloud was suddenly stopped by small hands. Surprised, he looked down to see Kiara holding his leg just as she had held Zack's. The little kid looked up at him and asked, "Are you my mother?"_

_About to deny it, Cloud suddenly stopped. As much as he hated it he was going to be a mother to Sephiroth's child. Would it really hurt that much to be a mother to a child of his choosing?_

_Kneeling down, Cloud looked her in the eye. "Do you want me to be?" he asked. She thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Then yes. I'm your mother." A sudden screech from the kitchen made Kiara smile._

"_Daddy's crazy," she said lovingly. Cloud just winked at her._

"_Yes he is."_


	2. Chapter 2

Groggily, Cloud forced his eyes open. His heart jumped as he met black eyes but his body remained still. Instead he just let out an exasperated sigh.

"Hello Kiara."

Kiara smiled, her eyes lighting up. "Hello mommy," she said cheerfully. Just like she had every morning for the past two months. By now Cloud should have been tired of it but for some reason it didn't bother him. Actually, he sort of liked having the girl there every morning. After all, she never woke him. She just waited for him to wake up so that she could be the first one to say hello for the day. It was cute.

"You got to get up mommy," the girl said urgently but didn't sound worried urgent. Just…urgent. "You have that doctor appointment today, remember?" Groaning, Cloud closed his eyes again.

"I'm not going," he muttered. He felt like death on a cracker and he wasn't about to budge. Nothing, absolutely nothing, was going to get him to move. Well, if Sephiroth came back he would move but that wasn't going to happen so he wasn't moving.

"Daddy says if you don't go he's going to ride Fenrir to Gongaga to visit his family."

"Like hell he is!" Cloud screeched, leaping off the bed and sailing right over her head. It wasn't until he reached the door that he realized what he'd said. Biting his tongue, he half turned to see the girl smirking at him. After all, he was the one who laid down the rule that no one was allowed to curse around any of his kids, Kiara included.

"You have a couple hours," she said slyly, making Cloud groan again. Seeing the time he nearly cried. She was right in a way; he had _five_ hours till he needed to go anywhere. He could have just slept a little more. But now that he was up there was no point going back to bed.

"You're evil," he informed the snickering girl. She gave him her own version of puppy eyes but the look was ruined by the obvious laughter in them. It didn't even faze her when he growled at her. Instead she just skipped into the living room and jumped on the couch, waiting for him to join her.

"So why get me up so early?" he had to ask as he sat next to her. He was expecting some flippant reply so he was rather surprised when she got serious.

"It's my birthday today," she said quietly. Cloud perked up at that till he saw how sad she was.

"Isn't that a good thing?" he asked gently. "It's a big deal to turn four. Actually, it's a big deal to have a birthday, no matter what."

Kiara slowly shook her head, her eyes shining again but this time with tears. "I don't want Zack to know," she nearly whispered. "Mom and Dad were going to have this big party but now that they're dead I…"

"Don't want to do anything?" the blonde guessed. The child nodded sadly, looking outright miserable. In a way, Cloud could understand. His birthday had been three weeks before but he hadn't told anyone. Since his mother's death at Sephiroth's hands he just hadn't felt like celebrating. But on the other hand, the girl would need something to do. Another thing he knew all to well.

"Want to help me brainstorm names?" he asked playfully. Kiara instantly perked up, excited at the idea.

"Sure! You know what you're having?" Cloud groaned at that. Huh, he was doing that a lot this morning.

"Yes," he said exasperatedly. "Aerith told me I'm having three boys. Just great, right?" Kiara just snickered. "Well, at least someone is amused at the thought. Now come on, help me think of names."

XxXxXxXxX

"…and Kiara helped me figure out names for the kids," Cloud said with a smile at the girl. It was dinner time and he was, grudgingly, eating a second helping. He had foolishly made a bet with the now four year old that the doctor wouldn't notice his continuing wait loss cause the guy was an idiot. Well, he had so now Kiara was making Cloud eat at least two plates of food. At least he was able to put off some of it by telling Zack about their day.

"Oh really?" the raven said happily. He was so relieved that Cloud and Kiara were actually getting along. "So? What are they?" Cloud nodded for Kiara to answer that.

"We decided to name them Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo. The first one born will be Yazoo, the second will be Loz, and the baby will be Kadaj!" she said happily. It had been her idea to decide which baby got which name by the order of their birth.

"Those are cute names," Zack said with a smile but his eyes were on Cloud. He didn't want the blonde agreeing simply to please the girl. First off, that was spoiling her more then he wanted to. Second, it was the blonde's children, not Kiara's. But Cloud just smiled and shook his head. Actually, Kadaj had been the girl's only suggestion. She really liked that name for some reason and he thought it was nice too. So that was what he had chosen.

Listening to Kiara chatter Cloud suddenly realized that she was probably the best thing in the world for him right then. He had hated the babies ever since he'd learned of them but she made him feel different. Somehow she made him forget that they were Sephiroth's children and reminded him that they were his. Quite suddenly he found himself looking forward to the birth and getting to raise them. His sons. Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj. He knew Zack would be a great dad, if the raven wanted to be their dad at least. And he just knew that Kiara would be the older sister perfectly. Actually, he might have to worry about her being a slave driver. Not that she would be cruel. He just had this strange thought that the babies, his sons, would love her so much they would do anything for her.

Now the only question left in his mind was, how would he be as a mother?

XxXxXxXxX

_Babble time: So…yeah. No idea where this is going at all._

_akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune: Well, at least I know someone likes it. I try to update often, just so you know._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	3. Chapter 3

"I think the boys are going to be a handful," Cloud said carefully, wincing as he felt a sharp jab to his lung. "They've been pummeling my insides for three straight days."

At least Kiara gave him a sympathetic look. Zack outright laughed. At least, he did until Cloud threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up," the blonde growled but his eyes laughed. He didn't notice Zack's look of utter joy at that. Nor did he notice that he was finally returning to his old self. The self that everyone thought had died at Nibelheim. Some how he hadn't noticed that he was laughing more, jabbing more, and teasing more. Now if only he would start smiling more. But then, he hadn't been much a smiler to begin with.

The phone rang suddenly, making the raven jump. Before any of them could blink he was up and had the phone to his ear. Exasperated, he shook his head. You'd think he would be used to the mako enhancements by now. After all, he'd had them for near about five years now. But sometimes they would still catch him by surprise. Stupid mako.

"Hello, Fair residence, Zack speaking," he said cheerfully into the phone. When he suddenly rolled his eyes Cloud had to smother a giggle. "Reno, does he need me right now? Why the heck would Tseng be asking for me anyway? Because, foxy, I'm a SOLDIER. Not a Turk. What would he need me for? Alright already! Yeah, I'll go now. See ya." Hanging up he turned to Cloud and shrugged apologetically. "Sorry Cloud," he said sheepishly. "Reno says Tseng wants to see me immediately." Little red flags went off in Cloud's head but he just nodded and smiled.

"Don't antagonize him to much," he teased, making the raven stick out his tongue before leaving. Shaking his head, Cloud turned to Kiara and winked. "Looks like it's just you and me."

"And me."

Screeching, Cloud spun around and nearly bolted. There, standing in the door Zack had passed through not five seconds ago, was Sephiroth. The General looked exactly as Cloud remembered. He even had that scar across his stomach and that burning look in his eyes.

Every instinct Cloud had screamed for him to run. Okay, so it wasn't normally advisable for a pregnant person to jump out a window, let alone a window on the seventy-third floor, but surely his babies would be fine. After all, apparently their father was indestructible. It was therefore safe to assume they would be too. But one thing made Cloud stand his ground.

Kiara.

He could still clearly see what Sephiroth had done to the villagers at Nibelheim. There was no way in hell that he was going to let the man anywhere near his daughter, adopted though she was. Carefully, he shifted so that he was between the man and the girl. He heard her huff and nearly smiled at it. Seemed she didn't like being protected. Nevertheless, when those jade green eyes lit up it was everything the blonde could do not to whimper. The look hadn't changed at all. He wouldn't go down without a fight this time but…honestly, what chance did he have?

Seeing the slight tensing, Cloud barely had time to push Kiara out of the way just before the General pounced. Yelping, the blonde hit the ground hard, pain coursing through his abdomen. Instantly he was filled with fear for his children but before he could move his arms were pinned. Glaring up at the man above him Cloud actually growled in his chest. Unfortunately, the demon just chuckled.

"So you got some fight in you after all," the older man purred, easily holding the boy with one hand, his other hand tracing the blonde's muscles. "I'd thought I'd beaten it all out of you. Could this strength be coming from my children?"

Cloud suddenly spat at Sephiroth's face, cheering inside as the man winced. "They're my kids too," he hissed. Sephiroth actually seemed surprised by the idea, like he hadn't thought of that.

"I suppose that's true," he admitted slyly before lowering his head and nuzzling Cloud's neck. The blonde did whimper as he felt the demon's fangs graze his neck. "But I have no doubt they will be just like me."

A sudden thwap made both men freeze until Sephiroth slowly drew away from Cloud and turned to glare at Kiara. The girl had an army boot in her hand, its mate on the other side of the room where it had flown after striking the back of Sephiroth's head.

"Get off my mother," the girl said quietly. Cloud opened his mouth to scream at her to run but slowly closed it. She was…different. Nothing visible had changed but he just knew she was different. Older, stronger, more confident, more calculating.

More dangerous.

"You dare to try and stop me?" the General growled but he was cautious. Like Cloud he could feel that the girl was not what she seemed. Only a fool attacked an opponent he knew nothing about.

The girl's eyes flashed as she shifted her weight. "That's a stupid thing to say," she said softly, scorn clear in her voice. "You lure dad away, attack mom, threaten me, and then ask if I dare to stop you? I thought you were supposed to be intelligent."

Cloud turned his face into the rug to hide his laughs. Gaia curse all hormones! Here he was, pinned to the ground by the man who had raped him and he was laughing! Sure, it was amusing to watch Sephiroth out argued by a four year old girl but still! He should have been plotting how to escape, not how to smother his giggles. When he saw a slight smile spread across Kiara's face he knew she knew what he was doing. Odd; she wasn't intimidated by the General at all. He knew she heard stories about him and his strength and ruthlessness. Why wasn't she afraid?

Before Sephiroth could retort all three heard the elevator doors slam open. In a heartbeat, the demon had vanished. In the next one Zack burst in, Reno and Tseng at his back. His violet eyes were wide and burning as he took in the scene. Cloud, on the ground, panic in his eyes along with…laughter? Kiara across the room, army boot in hand and feeling slightly different. But no Sephiroth.

"Was I wrong?" he asked, suddenly feeling stupid. When he had learned that Reno hadn't called him he'd instantly thought of Sephiroth. The man had this uncanny ability to mimic any voice he wanted. Of course, then he had panicked which made Reno and Tseng panic. But apparently it was all for not.

Just then Kiara burst out crying. The boot she was holding fell with a thud as she launched herself at Cloud. Tears were in his own eyes as he caught her.

"I was so scared," she sobbed. "I didn't want to show it but I was so scared!" Shushing, Cloud began to gently rock her, letting his own tears fall. He'd been scared too. For just a second he caught Zack's eyes and mouthed three words.

Sephiroth is back.

XxXxXxXxX

_Babble time: Sorry this chapter is late! I had to go to church because it was my youth pastor's b-day and we threw him a surprise party. Anyway, truth be told I have no idea what I just wrote. I simply zoned out and let my fingers type. Hopefully it makes sense. On to the review responses!_

_Bettina1959: Zack will be the dad, no question. Seph, regrettably, is the father._

_.rain.: Glad you like it!_

_akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune: (chuckles) I guess people like this story. I try and update every day so you shouldn't have to wait to long._

_Melody123: Lol, I laughed at that part myself. Glad I'm not the only one who can see Cloud doing that. I think Kiara is adorable too!_

_Dragi: Yeah! I'm doing something new! Good, cause I was starting to think I was in a rut. Same thing, different angle. Didn't want to do that._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Six little monkey's jumping on the bed! One fell off and broke his head! Mama called the doctor and the doctor said, "NO MORE MONKEY'S JUMPING ON THE BED!"**_

_**Exasperated, Cloud nearly threw down the paper he was reading. His blazing blue eyes locked on the little girl who was, ironically, jumping on his bed. She'd been saying that silly little chant for the last half hour and he was sick and tired of it.**_

"_**If you don't stop right now Zack's going to be calling the doctor about your**_** broken head," he threatened. Kiara just smiled at him but the smile had a hard edge to it. The blonde couldn't help but shudder at the sight. That hardness, that cruelness, that…numbness, had been there since Sephiroth had reappeared. Most of the time she acted just like any other four year old but every now and then she would smile like that.**

"**But I'm bored," the girl whined, flopping onto the bed. "It's just you and me and all you're doing is reading the paper." Honestly, how could Daddy do this to her? True, Cloud could go into labor at anytime but why was she the one who needed to watch him? There were more then enough Turks to do that and probably do it better then she could.**

"**You know full well I can't play with you," Cloud grumbled, miffed himself. He'd been on bed rest for the past month and it was driving him mad. His stomach was so large he sometimes used it for a table as he reclined on the bed. The boys weren't beating him anymore but only because there wasn't enough room for them to move anymore.**

"**You could play cards," she groused, not about to back down. This was so boring! Even Reno was more fun then this! True, she sort of, maybe, kinda, hated the red-head Turk but come on! Anything was better then this.**

**Cloud was about to rebuke her again when several things happened at once. Her eyes flashed, for one instant turned jade green. Not just any green. Sephiroth green. For just the fraction of a second she looked at him with Sephiroth's eyes. Then intense pain ripped through his abdomen and Cloud **_**screamed**_**. Kiara actually fell off the bed with surprise before bouncing back to her feet. Not wasting time, she raced for the phone and frantically dialed the only number she had been able to memorize.**

**Looks like it was up to the red-head to come to her rescue.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

"**Why is Kadaj so small?" she asked, watching as the nurse put the baby into a crib. She heard Cloud sigh but didn't look over. Instead she just stared down at the little boy, an unknown look on her face.**

"**We don't know," the blonde admitted tiredly. His stomach twinged for the umpteenth time as the pain meds still hadn't started working. Gaia above, who knew C-sections were so freakin painful?! "The doctor's say Yazoo and Loz are the right size and weight but Kadaj is a bit on the small side."**

"**So…that means I can't play with him?"**

"**You can't play with any of them for a while."**

"**Phooey." Cloud chuckled.**

"**Yes. Phooey."**

"**CLOUD!"**

**Wincing, the blonde had just enough time to roll out of the bed before Zack sailed through the door and landed right where he had been. The two instantly starting bickering but Kiara didn't pay any attention to them. All her concentration was on the baby before her who was staring up at her with green eyes. Green eyes, silver hair. All three babies had them making them all look so much like Sephiroth. But Kadaj was just a little different. His smaller size, his fairer features. His eyes were just a little more blue then his brothers. His hair just a little more blonde. All in all, more like his mother. But was that good? Or bad?**

**Eyes flashing green again, Kiara gently brushed a strand of hair away from the baby's face. His heart broke as the baby cooed.**

"**You'll need to be strong, Kadaj. Cloud needs you."**

**XxXxXxXxX**

_**Floating in darkness, Sephiroth nearly cackled in glee. His sons were born and, just as he'd thought, took after him completely. It irked him that Cloud was taking it so well though. The blonde should be rejecting them. Pushing them away. Forcing them into the pain and loneliness both parents knew all to well. But he wasn't! He was holding them close and cuddling with them. Why?**_

_**It had to be the girl's fault. That stupid little girl. Who was she to stand up to him like that? And why had he been afraid of her? She was nothing! Not even a speck worthy of notice. There was no reason for her to be involved in Cloud or his sons. But there she was, leaning over Cloud's shoulder. Huh, was the blonde back from the hospital so soon?**_

_**The demon seethed as his blonde kissed the girl on the forehead before leaving the room. Why was the boy allowing that girl to sleep in the same room as his sons?**_

_**The demon was so busy plotting that he didn't notice that he was no longer alone. It wasn't until a blade kissed his throat that he felt it. Knowing who it was he struck back but felt nothing. The person had already leapt away, long hair floating down around them.**_

"_**So you're back," the demon sneered, ignoring the flash of rage in the other's eyes.**_

"_**Leave Cloud alone," the other growled, anger and protectiveness more then obvious in words, tone, and stance.**_

"_**And if I don't want to?" the demon had to sneer. For a moment he thought nothing happened until the sudden slice on his cheek was made evident. He hissed in pain before focusing on his opponent. "You won't be able to protect him forever," he said smugly, knowing it was true. But when the other did not waver his anger only grew.**_

"_**Perhaps not," his opponent conceded. "But I can for a while. You know the agreement as well as I. I have five years from this day. During that time I suggest you keep your distance. If you attack him again I **_**will**_** kill you."**_

"_**You are incapable of killing me," the demon stated but suddenly he had doubts. Those doubts only grew as the other arched a single brow.**_

"_**We'll see, demon. We. Will. See."**_

**XxXxXxXxX**

_**Babble time: Hi yall! Umm…what just happened? I'm like, totally confused now and I'm the one who wrote it. Gah! Why do stories do this? Let's just get to the reviews. At least those I actually get to write myself.**_

_**Bettina1959: I bet now you're wondering about Kiara even more. That's okay! I am too.**_

_**Dragi: Nope. This story is rated T so there probably won't be any more rape. Probably… Yeah, I'm trying to do totally new stuff in this story. But I just can't get away from Cloud having a stubborn, tomboy, daughter. At least this time it isn't by blood.**_

_**akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune: O.O Sassy? Umm…okay then. Wasn't aware that's how she was coming across. This is Kadaj and his brothers we're talking about here. Of course they beat Cloud up. Lol.**_

_**Broken Angel1816: I think she's cute too. But I wonder what the heck is going on with her.**_

_**.rain.: I was hoping someone would like that. But hey! She's four years old and in Zack's apartment, which he now keeps miraculously clean. What else was she supposed to throw? The remote?**_

_**Thanks for reading! TTFN!**_


	5. Chapter 5

A babies shriek snapped Cloud back to wakefulness. For a second he couldn't remember what was going on before it all crashed down on him again. Stifling a groan, he rolled out of bed to hit the floor with a thud. The slight pain was enough to fully wake him so that he could get up and care for his sons.

Stumbling into the hallway, the blonde nearly ran into Zack. The two men stared at each other before Cloud finally cracked a grin.

"Mother always said babies didn't understand what night time meant," he joked. "I think they know perfectly well. They just don't realize we need sleep as much as they do."

Zack shook his head as they both moved down the hall to the nursery. "You're incredible," he said around a yawn. "Everyone calls me the joker and you're the one cracking jokes at this Gaia forsaken time of the morning. My brain is hardly awake enough to understand what you said."

Reaching the nursery, Cloud peeked in and wasn't surprised by the sight. Kiara was already there, standing over Kadaj and shushing him. Yazoo and Loz were crying as well but, like normal, it seemed Kadaj had started it all.

"He's going to be a handful," Cloud sighed as he picked up the squalling infant. He watched as Zack picked up Loz and Kiara started whispering to Yazoo. Like normal, she managed to calm hers down first. Of course, Yazoo was the quiet one anyways. But somehow it was like the little girl somehow had a deeper connection to all three boys.

"Can't believe they're still doing this," the girl groaned. "For Shiva's sake, they're six months old now! When are they going to start sleeping through the night?" Yawning himself, Cloud could only shrug.

"Whenever they feel like it," he said tiredly. Secretly, he agreed. For perhaps the millionth time he thanked Gaia for Zack and Kiara. If he'd had to go through this alone he would have gone mad. No ifs or maybes. It was a guarantee.

"Well they better feel like it soon," the raven man grouched, even as he shifted Loz so that the boy was more comfortable. "I wouldn't mind half as much if they actually cried for a reason but Kadaj just seems to enjoy torturing us."

"Move him into Cloud's room," Kiara said through a yawn, Yazoo asleep in his crib, "I've been telling you all along. He just misses his mother." Cloud glared at her for a moment before nodding tiredly.

"Can't hurt I guess," he grumbled as Kadaj finally fell asleep. "Don't know how the heck you can tell but I'll give it a try." For a moment he thought her eyes flashed green again but it passed and she smiled.

"Call it a sister's intuition," she said smartly before skipping from the room. Both men shook their heads at her reaction.

"She's getting sassy," Cloud said with just a hint of venom in his voice. Zack had to good sense to look ashamed at that.

"I know," he sighed. "I've been a bad influence on her. Cut me some slack! I never said I'd be the perfect parent!"

Cloud tried to stay mad, he really did, but in the end he couldn't. It wasn't Zack's fault and besides, Kiara hadn't ever been sassy at bad times. She may have only been five but she was acting more and more like an adult. Enough so that she knew when it was okay to be sarcastic and when she needed to be serious.

"Well, goodnight," Cloud said as he carefully carried Kadaj out of the room. The last thing he wanted was for the baby to wake so he moved very slowly, trying not to jostle the boy. It wasn't until he was in the safety of his room that he relaxed. Putting Kadaj down he let the baby wiggle a bit to get comfortable before crawling onto the bed beside him. As he watched the little chest go up and down he couldn't help but smile. This was his baby. His wonderful, beautiful, gorgeous, perfect baby.

"Never thought I'd thank you for what you did," he whispered. "But thank you…Sephiroth."

A sudden scream had Cloud leaping to his feet again. He was out of his room and in Kiara's before his mind could catch up with him. Even though his room was closer he was still behind Zack who was frantically trying to hold Kiara down. The girl was thrashing on her bed; her eyes clenched shut as she kept screaming. It almost seemed like she was having a nightmare but it was far too strong to be just that. Zack looked up at him with desperate eyes but no words escaped his tight throat. It looked like he would shatter right there.

For lack of a better idea, Cloud helped Zack restrain the child. He was shocked at how strong she was as she fought against them. Sure, he joked about her being an adult disguised as a child but this was ridiculous.

Finally at the breaking point, Cloud suddenly pulled back and slapped the girl. Her eyes sprang open, glowing the sickly green of mako before fading back to their normal black. Confused, she looked up at her parents. Her eyes were clear as she met their gaze. 'To clear,' Cloud thought. She knew what had just happened and he would bet anything she would act ignorant.

"What happened?" she asked in a shaky voice. Inwardly, Cloud applauded. She pulled that off very well. But there were still no questions or confusion in her eyes.

"You had a nightmare," he said soothingly, shooting Zack a glare when the raven moved to disagree. "Do you remember it?" Her eyes clouded but she shook her head. Another lie then.

"I'm sorry I scared you," she said quietly, not looking at them anymore. Cloud couldn't figure out if it was true or not so he let it drop. Instead he just gave Zack a look before smiling at her.

"It's okay," he said gently. "Why don't we all just go back to sleep." A single nod was the only response he got. Quietly, the blonde and raven left the room. Once the door was shut Cloud hissed, "We need to talk about her. Now."

What neither man knew was that as soon as the door shut Kiara's eyes started to glow again.

XxXxXxXxX

_Gingerly, the man tried to bind his wound. It was still throbbing from the slice that…demon had delivered earlier. The worst part was, it wasn't all that serious but it was affecting his fighting. He'd thought he was stronger then that! He'd honestly thought such a wound wouldn't even be noticed by him. Apparently he was wrong._

_A sudden trilling melody made the man look up. A little girl was skipping over to him, playing something on her small flute. Her eyes danced as she approached, not scared of him like all the others were. He snorted at the very thought. Why his reputation was still in place here in the Lifestream he would never know. It still managed to irk him though._

_Reaching the man, the little girl stopped playing and sat down. She virtually ignored the man beside her, choosing to watch the pulsing green orb he was sitting near. Her lively eyes grew dark as she examined it thoroughly before sighing._

"_Is it just me or is it bigger?" she asked quietly. The man couldn't help but flinch at her voice. The girl appeared to be that of a young child but her voice spoke of a much older spirit. One who had seen and done much more then even he._

"_It has grown bigger," he confirmed, turning back to the sickly mass. "They grow stronger every day. Just moments ago that demon tried to escape yet again. Actually put up a good fight this time." The child regarded the man's wound tiredly._

"_Obviously," she said dryly before turning to the orb once more. "But can we blame him? He wants his children so desperately."_

"_No he doesn't" the man snarled, hatred on his face. "He cares nothing for the children. The only reason he peruses them is because she commands it. His _mother_. Jenova."_

"_Peace," the child soothed though she frowned herself. "We don't actually know what Sephiroth wants. It's to dangerous to try and guess. I know you don't like it but for now we must have patience. Please." The man growled in his chest before nodding jerkily._

"_I suppose," he said reluctantly. For a moment his mood stayed dark before he perked up slightly, turning to the girl again. "How is Cloud doing?" he asked. The girl smirked slightly and shook her head._

"_How did I know that would happen?" she asked no one. "Sephiroth cares only for the kids and nothing for Cloud. You care only for Cloud and not for the kids." A snort was the only answer she received._

"_The kids are not mine," he said flippantly. He didn't notice the girl's eyes flash green as she scowled._

"_Oh they aren't," she hissed under her breath. "Then why are you beating yourself up over the fact that they exist?" Aloud she simply said, "Cloud is doing fine. He's grown very attached to all of the babies. Kadaj in particular."_

_Both humans fell silent as they felt an angry thrum from the orb before them. The man finally shifted uneasily. "Who will they follow?" he asked timidly. The girl slowly shook her head._

"_To early to tell," she said tiredly before forcing a smile. "But we have four and a half more years. I'm sure with a little help and guidance they will be fine."_

"_Will Cloud?" the older man questioned. "He has become rather dependant on you. When you disappear in those four years what will happen to him?" The girl sadly shook her head._

"_I don't know," she said, her voice heavy with fatigue and regret. "I just don't know."_

XxXxXxXxX

_Babble time: Still have no idea what I wrote. Gaia, this story is writing itself! I know! My computer is possessed! That's what's causing this. Hmm…how do you exorcise a laptop? Oh well. So, have any of you figured out who or what Kiara is yet? If so, let me know. Then maybe I'll know what to do with her. . On to the reviews!_

_Bettina1959: Seems Cloud is always being a mom in my stories. Gonna have to change that soon. And on the subject of Kiara…your guess is as good as mine._

_Broken Angel1816: (shrugs) No clue on the Kiara thing. She was supposed to just be moral support for Cloud but now…not even close._

_akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune: Wow. Same review you gave the first chapter. Also, just cause I'm curious, what does akatsuki mean? I know tenshi means angel and kitsune means fox but I don't know akatsuki._

_.rain.: Yeah, guess the whole remote versus boot thing could go either way. But I liked the boot idea._

_Melody123: Is addiction to a fic healthy? Maybe I should cut it off and help you get over it. Lol, jk. Glad you like it so much. Well, don't know what the heck is going on with Kiara but I know who the guardian is. And I'm not telling. Thanks for the praise!_

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	6. Chapter 6

The screech of laughing babies made Cloud wince and shake his head. He was still trying to figure out what had possessed him to throw a baby party. Sure, it was his sons first birthday but that didn't mean he had to invite other babies, did it?

"This party was a bad idea," Zack whispered as both men waded through the mass of babies and toddlers. Cloud could only nod as he nearly tripped over a little girl.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," he stated simply. "Besides, aren't you the one who came up with the idea?" That shut Zack up really fast. The blonde was about to tease the raven some more when he spotted a familiar shock of red hair. Smiling, he waved.

"Hey Reno! Didn't think you were coming."

Smirking, the Turk made his way to the two trapped SOLDIERS. He couldn't help but laugh at the state the two were in. Who knew that fifteen humans under the age of three could totally dominate two fully grown accomplished SOLDIERS?

"Decided to stop by and see the mob," he said dryly, looking around. "And you know what? I've seen more polite crowds at lynching's."

"Rub it in why don't you," Cloud growled but his eyes laughed. He loved verbally sparring with the Turk. A sudden tug on his leg made him look down into Kadaj's eyes. The now one year old boy tugged again and grunted meaning he wanted up. Chuckling, Cloud obeyed the command. It didn't surprise him when the boy curled up against his chest, his ear right above his mother's heart. He always did that when Cloud picked him up. No one else though. Just Cloud. Kiara said it was because Kadaj knew Cloud's heartbeat best.

Speaking of the girl, Cloud looked around sadly. She'd disappeared as soon as the sun had risen. Zack had actually asked her if she would be there for the party and she'd blown up at him. She'd stated, in no uncertain terms, that she had no desire to be at the party, would not attend in any way, and would kill anyone who tried to force her.

It was really hurting Cloud, how much the girl was changing. She almost never laughed anymore. In fact, it was rare to hear anything from her at all. Her temper had grown steadily worse over the months until no one would dare approach her. Not to mention that Cloud had noticed her eyes were turning green more often. That was when she was in the foulest moods.

Nevertheless, her attitude around the babies, especially Kadaj, hadn't changed much at all. The only change Cloud could see was that she seemed to be sadder around them. Once the blonde had caught her crying as she watched the boys sleep. It had been the last time she had let him see her at a weak point. Ever since she had bricked that part of her up. Now she scowled every time he tried to get her to open up. If he didn't know better the blonde would think that she was acting like someone under siege.

But that was impossible. Right?

XxXxXxXxX

Sighing, Kiara kicked a can out of her way. She was utterly bored, walking around the slums like this. Really, she would much rather be with Cloud and the kids. True, that party was a recipe for disaster but at least it would be entertaining. Who knows, maybe Reno would show up and she could argue with the guy.

But no. Instead of being home with her…family, she was out here, tramping around the lower plate slums. Gaia, how could she be so stupid? Why the heck did she agree to this messed up agreement in the first place?

Growling, the girl kicked the next can she found even harder. It sailed through the air and she cried out when it struck someone in the back of the head.

"I'm so sorry," she called out, running over. She stopped dead as the lady turned and her eyes locked on green eyes. The lady smiled, showing she wasn't hurt. "It's quite alright," she said kindly. "I know you didn't mean to hit me." Kiara could only nod dumbly. Noticing the fear, the lady tried to calm her. "I'm Aerith. Who are you?"

"Kiara," the girl said shortly. This really wasn't her day.

Still smiling, Aerith reached forward and pulled a flower out of her basket. She offered it to Kiara who took it hesitantly. For a second she was afraid that the flower would wilt as soon as she touched it but, if anything else, it seemed to grow stronger.

"It likes you," Aerith said gently, enjoying the obvious pleasure on Kiara's face. But as soon as she spoke the girl's face shut down again.

"Just proves that flowers are stupid," she said quietly and went to drop the flower. But she couldn't. For some reason her fingers refused to let go. Finally sighing, she just tucked the flower into her belt and moved to leave when she was suddenly stopped but a slim hand. Turning she saw the Aerith had grabbed her gently.

"Do you want to see the others?" she asked, hoping Kiara would say yes. The planet was telling her that this girl was important. The future of the whole world would be decided by this one child.

Kiara opened her mouth to refuse when her eyes suddenly flashed again. They widened in surprise before she screamed in pain. She jerked free of Aerith's hand with surprising strength and clutched her head, screaming. Her last conscious thought was that she needed to hurry and help him.

XxXxXxXxX

_Groaning, the man fell to one knee. He was bruised and bloody and really should have quit fighting a few hours ago. But he knew that if he fell nothing would be able to protect Cloud. So he had kept fighting._

_Now see what it got him. He didn't even have the strength to raise his head to watch Sephiroth behead him. Despite all this work, he had failed. He heard the wind shriek as Masamune sliced through it and braced for death._

_A sudden clang told him that death wasn't coming._

_Surprised, the raised his head to see the best sight in the world. Kiara was there, her sword out and blocking Masamune. There was a dark scowl on her face as the girl flexed her muscles and_ threw_ Sephiroth back towards the green orb. She was ready and settled by the time he regained his balance._

"_We still have four freakin years!" she snapped. "That was the agreement now abide by it!" Scowling, the demon finally nodded and faded back into the orb. Sighing, Kiara eased out of her stance and sheathed her blade. She turned to her partner and frowned. "Has he really gotten that strong?" she asked dryly, not expecting a response. Good thing too since all the man could do was nod. Grimly, the girl started patching him up, not forgetting that her body was still with the Cetra. Gaia, this was turning into a really bad day._

XxXxXxXxX

Weakly, Kiara rolled over, wondering where she was. It had taken forever to get her partner patched up so who knows where the Cetra had taken her. From the looks of it, she was in a really rundown church. From were she was laying she could smell the sweet scent of flowers and frowned. Part of her thought it was the most beautiful scent in the world. The other part thought there was nothing more disgusting.

"So you're up."

Yelping, Kiara turned around, seeing Aerith standing nearby. The friendly look was gone as she glared down at the girl. Kiara just glared right back. So the Cetra knew. That was just freakin fantastic.

"Does Cloud know?" was all Aerith asked. Kiara shook her head sullenly before getting up. She still winced as she moved but it would get easier as she went. Seeing that the sun was nearly set she nodded once to the Cetra before stalking out of the church. With her luck she'd get…home and Cloud and Zack would start pestering her about where she'd been. Then Kadaj would start squalling because she wasn't holding him. Then Yazoo and Loz would join in simply because their brother had started it. And then, if this really was a bad day, Reno would still be there and would be all smug watching her try and deal with everyone.

Sighing, Kiara finally let some tears fall. She hated having to keep secrets from her family. There was nothing she wanted more then to tell them everything. But they wouldn't understand. That she knew for a fact. Besides, Cloud was already getting uncomfortable around her. True, that was her own doing but if he ever found out her secret there would be no possibility of them making up. If he knew who she was that would be it. There would be no hope.

Walking through the slums, Kiara looked up at the tower and sighed. She loved her family so much.

And yet she hated her life.

XxXxXxXxX

_Babble time: Well that was unexpected. Wonder what the heck is going through that five and a half year old mind. Anyone know? You'll get a prize if you're right. Also, sorry I'm a couple days late. I've been super depressed recently. So yeah. On to the reviews!_

_Memories. Of. Rain.: The dream will be explained later. Glad you like it!_

_Akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune: Lol, that's cool. So can I say that your name means Fox Angel of the Red Dawn? I think it's cool. And it's okay if you're bad writing reviews. I don't mind. I was just sort of surprised that they were identical._

_X: I thought so too for a while but…guess not since she just met Aerith._

_Broken Angel1816: Oh? Who do you think the guardian is? (puppy eyes) tell me please. The story isn't telling me so I need some help figuring it out. And yeah, Kiara is totally amazing. She's just so awesome! Still trying to figure out what she is though. And what the heck she's talking about when she talks about the agreement._

_Melody123: LOL! Relax, I won't stop writing. My stories always seems to attract the slightly insane readers. Good, because I'm slightly insane myself. Trust me, you aren't the only one confused as to Kiara and the guardian. I think they are the only ones who know._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	7. Chapter 7

"Play?"

Kiara looked over the top of her book, scowling at the two year old before her. "No Kadaj. I told you, I'm not going to play today." The toddler pouted and she sighed. Great, this was going to turn into an argument.

"Why?" the boy asked, stamping his foot to make it more like a demand. Normally it wasn't a good idea to make Kadaj mad. For a toddler with a normal short attention span he held grudges forever. Still, it also wasn't a good idea to make Kiara mad either.

"You have Loz and Yazoo to play with," the girl griped back. "I've got to finish reading this or dad is going to skin me."

"And why would Zack skin you?"

Yelping, Kiara spun around to see Cloud leaning against the door. His eyes were guarded as he just kept watching her. In fact, he didn't even twitch when Kadaj toddled over to him and tugged on his leg. All of his attention was on Kiara.

And that couldn't be a good thing.

"Well?" he finally said, making Kiara blink. "Why would Zack skin you?"

"He's been telling me to read this for the past month," she said, trying to be flippant about it. As it always did, the sight of Cloud made her want to spill everything. So instead she lost herself in what she was saying. "He'll be upset if I put it off_ again_ so I just need to finish it."

"I understand that he will be upset," Cloud finally said quietly, picking Kadaj up without actually acknowledging the child. "What I don't understand is why he would skin you. I seem to recall him loving you more then any other person on the planet. Sort of strange that he would then kill you because you didn't read a book. And on that subject, why did you put if off so long? Perhaps my memory fails me but I could have sworn that you were always eager to please Zack."

Putting Kadaj down again Cloud walked forward to kneel right before Kiara, ensuring that she could not look away. "What happened to you?" he said quietly but it still made her flinch. "You've changed ever since the babies were born. No, it started before that, didn't it. Back when Sephiroth came back." A greater flinch at the name. "Kiara, talk to me. This isn't you and Zack and I both want you back."

"I can't tell you," she said quietly, tears brimming in her eyes. "I just can't. Please don't make me."

"Can you tell me anything about why you've changed?" he asked, desperate for something, anything! Kiara shuddered for a moment before nodding.

"I changed," she said haltingly, "cause I wanted you to hate me. I wanted to stay here forever but…I can't. I only had five years from the time you gave birth. After that I have to go. So, I thought it would be for the best if I got everyone to hate me. That would make the separation easier."

"Why do you have to go?" Cloud asked sadly but wasn't surprised when she shook her head. Instead he just pulled her into his arms and let her sob. He gently rocked her and was only slightly surprised when Kadaj came over and gave her a hug.

"You don't need to make us hate you," he said quietly. "No matter what, when you leave we'll all be sad. But it would only hurt more if we didn't have good memories of you." Pulling the girl back slightly he looked her in the eyes again. "If you really have no choice but to leave then let us love the time we have left with you. That way, when everything is over, you can come home again." Kiara started shaking her head but he gently grabbed it and stopped her. "You _can_ come home again," he insisted. "It doesn't matter what you are going to do. This is your home and you're always welcome here."

Slowly, oh so slowly, the warmth and light that Kiara had once had started burning in her eyes again. It wasn't as fast or as strong as she used to but her arms wrapped around Cloud and squeezed. For the first time in two years so allowed herself a small bit of hope. She knew she would pay for it later but…right at that moment it felt so good.

XxXxXxXxX

"Honey, I'm home!" Zack called as he stepped in the door, hearing the answering snort. He couldn't help but smirk at the strange tradition he and Cloud had gotten into. Ever since the babies had decided that Cloud was the mom of the family Zack had decided to treat Cloud like his wife. Sure, he suffered the occasional slap or thrown object because of it but it was so fun! Besides, all the kids loved it. Well, all except for one.

Zack's smile disappeared at the thought. Kiara was drifting farther and farther away from them. If she was a teen Zack would almost expect her to suddenly show up one day in black leather with tattoos and piercing covering her and some drugged up boy as her boyfriend. Thank Gaia she was only a kid herself. It didn't help much but it helped a little.

About to walk into the kitchen, the raven suddenly froze, hearing something. His heart nearly stopped when he thought he'd remembered what the sound was. The only problem was that it couldn't be. It was a sound he hadn't heard in nearly two years and there was no way he could be hearing it now.

Seeing Zack, Cloud just smiled slightly. His eyes were only a little sad as he gently tugged the raven towards the living room and pointed inside. On the floor there was Kadaj and his brothers, playing like normal. What wasn't normal was that Kiara was playing with them too.

And she was laughing.

"What happened?" he whispered, not wanting to disturb the children. For some strange reason he thought that if he were to intrude it would all just disappear.

"I talked to her today," Cloud replied, just as quiet. "She wouldn't tell me everything but she told me some. Seems that in three years she needs to leave. Wouldn't say why but she made it clear that she had no choice in the matter. Her logic was that if she could get us to hate her it would make her leaving easier. Somehow I managed to convince her that she was wrong."

A slight smile spread across Zack's face as he watched Loz whack Kiara over the head with a toy. The girl winced before casually sweeping the boy's feet, making him land on his butt. "Sounds like Sephiroth's logic," he said, not really thinking about what he had just said. Luckily, neither of them really thought about. Nor did they notice Kiara's eyes flash green at the mention of his name.

But Kadaj did.

XxXxXxXxX

"_That was very stupid," the man said as Kiara skipped over. Secretly, he was glad that she was back to her old self. It hadn't been very nice working with a depressed child. Still, that didn't make her decision any less stupid._

"_I know," she said flippantly as she flopped down beside him, glaring at the orb before them. "Probably couldn't have made a stupider move. But I wanted it so bad. They're my family! Why shouldn't I be with them?"_

"_What about the agreement?" he wanted to know, eyeing a certain crack in the orb._

"_I'll honor it," Kiara whispered, pain in her words. "There was never any question about that. Trust me though, if I can find a way out I'll take it in a second." Silence fell between them for a time before the man shifted._

"_Does Cloud know?" he asked, trying to sound disinterested. If the look Kiara gave him was any indication, he failed miserably._

"_No," she said with a sad tinged voice. "He asked a few times but I didn't answer. If he knew he'd just drive me out sooner. And I can't leave yet. There is still so much I need to do for Kadaj and his brothers. Still so much I need to teach them. Otherwise the day will come and they'll make the wrong choice."_

"_We aren't sure it's the wrong choice," he argued but knew it was pointless._

"_It's the choice Jenova wants," Kiara snapped. "Of course it's the wrong one. What else could it be, making Kadaj and his brother think that she is their mother and not Cloud? If they accept her as their mother she will have full control of them. The planet could barely stand up to Sephiroth; it won't be able to survive his three kids. They all have the potential to be just as powerful as he was. Kadaj, more so because he's the only one to really take after both parents."_

_An angry roar came from the orb, making both people flinch. For a moment the crack widened before it slammed shut._

"_Proof that you shouldn't eavesdrop," Kiara hissed in anger. "You hear thing you don't want to hear." The two sat in easy silence for a while before the girl stood up once more. "I've got to get back. I'm just supposed to be taking a nap. If I stay asleep much longer Yazoo will pounce me. Or so he says at least." Chuckling, her partner just nodded._

"_Good luck," he said as she faded from view. She was about to respond when she saw a streaking shadow. Panic filled her mind as she tried to fade back. In the end all she could do was scream._

"_Sephiroth!"_

XxXxXxXxX

_Babble time: Okay then. Well, that seems a little better. Kiara is starting to get better. But omg! Sephiroth! Wait…was Sephiroth the one who escaped? Or is Sephiroth her partner? Or it could be Vincent is her partner. Gah! I'm so confused! I've got to hurry up this story and figure it out! Well, on to reviews._

_Broken Angel1816: Ah, you're no fun. I don't care if you're right or wrong; I just want to know your guess. I still have no idea what the agreement is about either. Think Kiara would tell me if I asked nicely?_

_Memories. Of. Rain.: Yes she was changing. And she's changing again! For the better this time. At least, I hope so._

_Akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune: Glad you think its good!_

_X: :P It was a good guess at least. One of my friends guessed that she was Marlene. Yours was closer._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Scowling, Kiara paced before the orb. Her eyes were narrowed to slits as she waited. She had hope, however slight, that Sephiroth had rethought the deal. Maybe, just maybe, she could get out of this. It was unlikely, true, but the chance was there._

_Silent, her partner watched her with guarded eyes. He sometimes still couldn't believe that she was already nine and a half years old. Her voice still sounded of someone much older but it was a slightly less disconcerting as she grew._

_Without warning, Kiara fell to the ground beside her partner. The scowl was still there as she stretched out beside him._

"_Sephiroth is taking his own sweet time in coming," she growled. Her partner merely arched a brow at her._

"_You want him to hurry?" he asked incredulously._

"_Not that," she said with a shake of her head. "I just don't like the suspense. We both know he's going to come and finish things but it's like he's waiting for me to die of tension first. I just want to get this over with."_

_Knowing what she meant, the man simply turned back to the orb and waited with her. After a few minutes he thought of something. "Have you taught Kadaj and his brothers well?"_

_A slight smile spread across Kiara's face at the thought. She loved thinking of her brothers. They were all so cute and so much fun. Just the other day they'd pulled off a major prank on Reno. She'd been laughing for hours._

_The smile faded as her thoughts continued. Tomorrow was their birthday. It would be five years to the day. So she wouldn't be able to be there for them. She wouldn't ever be there for them again._

_Refocusing on her partner, Kiara nodded. "I've taught them as well as I could," she said. "In the end the choice is theirs. I just hope they remember everything I said."_

_Silence fell again as the two humans relaxed. Kiara's eyes drifted over to her partner and she couldn't help but wince. He was still covered in bandages even though the last attack had been three years before. Seemed there was no such thing as healing in the Lifestream._

_Suddenly a large crack appeared in the orb. Both humans jumped up as they heard the demon's roar. "Here he comes," her partner said needlessly. Kiara just nodded before stepping back._

"_Don't fight him," she said without emotion. "It will only prolong the inevitable. I still have a few hours so I'm going to do all I can to give them a chance." Looking at her partner for the last time the little girl who would never get the chance to grow up smiled sadly. "Cover me?"_

_Silently, her partner hugged her. He wanted to say that he would protect her. That he would save her. That at the very least he would cover her. But he didn't say anything because everything he wanted to say was a lie. A fact she knew all to well._

_In the arms of her partner and best friend, Kiara allowed her spirit to fade back out of the Lifestream. She needed to prepare to die._

XxXxXxXxX

Slowly, Kiara opened her eyes. Her room was dark and cold but she could hear the wind shrieking. Confused, she rolled over and looked out her window. All she could see was blowing snow and she frowned at the sight. It didn't snow in Midgar. Something about all the mako reactors messing with the weather so that it almost never snowed. Let alone blizzard like it was doing now.

Remembering why she was there, Kiara let a single tear fall before rolling out of bed. Her feet hit the floor silently and she dressed quickly. After a moments hesitation she grabbed the clothes Cloud had bought her only a couple days before. They still smelled of the store he had bought them from. Somehow it soothed her thoughts so that she could fully focus on what she was doing.

The apartment was silent as she slid out of her room. Her wide eyes swept around, ensuring she was alone before she crept forward. Despite the seriousness of the moment she couldn't help but smirk at what Reno would say if he could see her using what he had taught her to run away from home. He'd probably just shoot her on the spot. With that thought her hand brushed the doorknob of their front door.

"Sis?"

Her hand froze. Turning around she saw Kadaj at his door, his nightshirt hanging off one shoulder. His eyes were filled with sleep but he seemed to be waking more every second. Luckily he didn't notice her curse under her breath.

"What is it?" she whispered back, hoping they wouldn't wake their parents. If Zack and Cloud woke now she would never get away. And they'd been preparing for this day since she'd told Cloud that she'd have to leave.

"Where are you going?" the boy asked. Kiara's mind scrambled for an answer.

"Just out for a bit," she soothed. "I hid your present and I need to go get it. Now, back to bed." Leaving the door she walked over and gently guided the boy to his bed. She glanced at Yazoo and Loz before shaking her head. They were such deep sleepers.

Kadaj climbed into his bed but rather then lay right down he held out a book to Kiara. She groaned good naturedly before crawling up beside him and opening the book. Inside were pages upon pages of Cloud and his babies. For some reason Kadaj loved seeing photos of Cloud when he was pregnant. Of course, Cloud had thought he'd burned all those photos so the album was kept a secret.

"Kadaj," Kiara whispered as the boy touched one picture of Cloud eating some sort of disgusting food. "Do you know why Cloud is your mother?" He looked up at her, confused.

"Because he gave birth to me," he said simply and then frowned when Kiara shook her head.

"He's your mother," she said firmly, "because he was always there for you. When you cried, he dried your tears. When you were scared, he soothed you. When you were hungry, he fed you. When you were bored, he played with you. Anyone can give birth Kadaj. It's what you do after that that decides if you are a mother or father or neither. The person who cares for you, the person that raises you, the person that teaches you, the person you loves you more then you can ever imagine. That is your mother or father. That's why Cloud is your mother."

Not waiting for a reply, Kiara crawled out of the bed and let Kadaj lay down before kissing him lightly on the head. By the time she reached the door he was already asleep. A humorless smile escaped her as she glanced down at the glowing ball on her wrist. Seemed the sleep materia was working.

About to sneak away again, Kiara paused. She looked at her parent's door before quietly walking over and in. She could see the forms of Zack and Cloud curled up together on the same bed. Cloud was0s facing out, his expression calm in sleep. He didn't even twitch when the girl padded over and gently kissed him on the forehead before leaving again.

But a single tear escaped when he heard the front door close.

XxXxXxXxX

Shivering, Kiara kept pushing through the blizzard. She had to keep moving and get as far as she could. There was only a short time before her time would be up.

A giant shadow suddenly loomed before her, making the girl stop. It only took a second for her to realize it was a large building. Her first thought was to go around it but her body ignored the thought and raced inside, making her growl curses. Seemed instinct was a hard thing to fight.

Looking around, Kiara realized she was in a church. A rather worn down one too, by the look of things. There were holes in the roof that snow was blowing in through and some pillars were missing. But there was no wind and it was, surprisingly, warmer.

Walking around, Kiara suddenly noticed a pit full of flowers near the front. She remembered that lady, Aerith, had given her a flower. Hadn't she asked if Kiara would like to see the others? Then this must be her garden. The flowers had a soothing feel so the girl settled down right beside them, intending to rest only for a moment.

But then her heart flared in pain and she clutched it, screaming.

XxXxXxXxX

_The orb shattered, shards flying in all directions. The man just barely managed to dodge them and didn't notice when Kiara appeared again._

_Unfortunately, someone else did._

"_The deal is about to be fulfilled," Sephiroth sneered, his eyes bright with hate. The other looked down at Kiara before nodding once and fading away. His job, and time, was done._

"_Aren't you going to plead for your life?" the demon asked as the unsheathed Masamune. Kiara just glared at him._

"_You would not listen if I did," she said dryly. "My time is up. Your time begins. Just don't be surprised if things don't go your way. Now, finish this."_

_Without another word, Sephiroth charged. Kiara felt Masamune pierce her heart and screamed in pain before her spirit shattered._

XxXxXxXxX

One final scream tore its way from Kiara's throat before she fell over, dead. Blood trickled out of her mouth as snow slowly started to fall on her. All was still in the church when her body was suddenly covered in green light. Not the soft green of the Lifestream. The sickly green of mako. When the light faded jade green eyes napped open and an evil smirk grew. The body stood up and stretched, as though trying to refamiliarize itself. But once it was done stretching it moved with the smooth gait of a large cat, the long hair swinging around the hips and legs. Those eyes turned towards the tower, even though the tower could not be seen.

"It's been a while…Cloud."

XxXxXxXxX

_Babble time: Okay, if you can't guess what happened, I'll tell you. Sephiroth's spirit killed Kiara and then Jenova, the green light, transformed Kiara's body so that it was Sephiroth's and Sephiroth's spirit took over. So…he's alive again. That was the deal, or at least as much as I've figured out. Kiara had five years with her family then Sephiroth takes over. Weird, right? On to reviews!_

_Broken Angel1816: Hmm…it could be Vincent I guess. I don't know. The story still hasn't told me. Now at least we know part of the agreement._

_X: Hmm…I agree, I think she's a reincarnation. But of who, I don't know._

_Memories. Of. Rain.: Yes, Kadaj loves Cloud a lot._

_xYukiYukiSaiSaix: I understand why you couldn't review. It's totally okay, don't sweat it. Sephiroth and the mystery partner weren't in her head. They were in the Lifestream and her spirit would just go there to check in on them. Lol, why is Genesis trying to burn your doll? If you want I can sick my Zacky on him. I just got a Labrador puppy and named him Zack. So far he's acted just like Zack too._

_Akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune: Hope it continues to be interesting._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Cloud's eyes snapped open, tension running through his body. His senses instantly swept the area, trying to find whatever had woken him. At first he couldn't find anything before he frowned. There was a heartbeat missing. Silently, he swung out of bed and left the room. He paused for a moment outside his sons' room before moving on. Nothing wrong there. Nothing in the kitchen. Nothing in the living room.**

**Nothing in Kiara's room.**

**Opening her door, the blonde peered in. It was empty. Her things were still there but she wasn't. For a moment Cloud hoped she had just stepped out to do something. She did that quite often; if she'd been the daughter of any other couple it would have been scary how often she did it. But somehow, he just knew that she wasn't coming back.**

**Absently, Cloud rubbed his forehead as he looked around the room. His eyes finally rested on a letter that lay on the pillow. For some reason he was completely calm as he reached to pick it up and read it.**

_**Dear Cloud,**_

_**Not sure how but somehow I know you'll be the one to read this. In case you're wondering, though you probably aren't, I've left. Remember, I told you I would. I told you years ago that I only had five years from the babies' birth. Well, their fifth birthday is tomorrow so I need to get a head start now.**_

_**I don't want any of you to cry. I know what I'm doing even though I wish I could do anything else. If I had a choice I would stay with you all forever. But that choice was taken away from me a long time ago. Still, I couldn't bear the thought of leaving without at least explaining why.**_

_**Zack was told that my parents died in a fire. This is correct. However, it was hardly a normal fire. It was that big fire in one of Hojo's labs. My parents were two of his assistants. And me? I was one of his experiments. I went through the same tests and stuff that Sephiroth went through. Not the same training, thank Gaia, but that probably would have come as I got older. Anyway, an experiment went awry and a fire ensued, killing my parents. It killed me too, Cloud. But when my spirit went to the Lifestream the planet pulled me back. It wanted to make a deal with me.**_

_**You see, the planet knew that Sephiroth would go mad. It knew you would be raped and would get pregnant. It knew everything that would happen to you and it knows what is still to come. For some reason I don't understand it didn't want to help you avoid this things. Something about adversity building character. But it did want to ensure that Sephiroth would not totally win. That's where I came in. The planet healed me and in return I became a vessel for Sephiroth's spirit.**_

_**When you killed Sephiroth his spirit broke in two. One was the evil that he had become. I must now state that that is not the real Sephiroth. Rather, that's what he became when Jenova took over. Forgive me, I cannot tell you who Jenova is but I guarantee that you will be meeting her soon. This evil Sephiroth was the one who raped you and murdered your village.**_

_**The other Sephiroth was all the good and humanity. Sephiroth really did love you but didn't want to impose on you. Didn't want you to feel awkward or obligated. So he kept his thoughts and feelings to himself. The evil him just acted on the feelings he already had.**_

_**Anyway, I didn't really want to agree to the planet's deal but the Cetra's urged me to do so. I've cursed them every day since then. Once I agreed life returned to my body and I got shipped to that orphanage. I was there for nearly two months before Sephiroth finally died. I knew when he did because instantly my mind was filled with him. It took a few hours of extreme fighting between the two before diplomacy won out.**_

_**The evil Sephiroth was more powerful then the good and I knew how the battle would go. Desperate, I tried reasoning with him. In the end we came to an agreement. For five years from the birth of your children I would have control of my body. The good half of Sephiroth was my constant companion and partner while the evil half was locked away in an orb. There were times that things went wrong. Because of Jenova the evil Sephiroth could materialize in the world. That's why he appeared that one day. But for the most part the good Sephiroth, who I call Roth, and I were able to keep him contained.**_

_**That ends soon Cloud. When the five years are up Sephiroth will take over completely. Roth and I already agreed that when that happens he is to go to the Lifestream so he can still watch over you and the boys. And as for me? I have no doubt that Sephiroth will kill my soul. When that happens my body will transform and he will live again. So with that happy thought I leave with you my last wish, mom.**_

_**Kill him for me.**_

_**-Kiara**_

**Tears shimmered in Cloud's eyes as he folded the letter up again but his mind was oddly calm. For some inexplicable reason he wasn't feeling anything. Not pain, not panic, not shock, not sadness. Nothing. Then he saw the glowing ball and couldn't help but smirk. When the heck had she managed to create a calming materia?**

**Before he could grab the orb he heard the door open behind him. Turning, he saw Kadaj standing there. The boy's eyes were clear and sad as he looked around. He didn't seem that surprised to see that Kiara wasn't there.**

"**She's gone, isn't she," he whispered. It wasn't a question but Cloud nodded anyway. "I always knew she would. Ever since her eyes started flashing green, I just knew it." The little boy walked over and crawled onto his sister's bed before curling up. He hardly noticed when Cloud came over and hugged him. They both sat in silence for a while before the child looked up at his mother. "Will we ever see her again?" Remembering what the letter had said, Cloud shook his head.**

"**I doubt it," he said softly. Silence fell again until Kadaj whimpered softly.**

"**She wasn't really my sister, was she?" he asked quietly.**

"**What makes you say that?"**

"**Well, you weren't really her mother so she wasn't really my sister."**

"**Kadaj, did she play with you?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Did she read to you?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Did she make you snacks?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Did she pull pranks on you that had you screaming and running?"**

"**You know she did."**

"**One last question then. Does your heart say she's your sister?"**

"**I guess so."**

"**Then guess what? She's your sister. She always has been and she always will be."**

**Just at that second both of them felt something inside them shatter. Kadaj's eyes went wide as Cloud closed his in pain. Neither one needed to say anything for they both knew what it meant.**

**Kiara had just died.**

**Sobbing, Kadaj grabbed his mother and cried into his chest. Ignoring his own tears, Cloud gently rubbed the boy's back. He could hear Zack calling and his other sons screaming but couldn't seem to move. Then he tensed as five words rang through his mind and he knew who said them.**

_**It's been a while…Cloud.**_

**XxXxXxXxX**

_**Babble time: I know it's short but I'm too tired and wound up at the same time to do anymore. I'm trying to enlist in the army reserves and I just took my big test today. I needed to score between 50-99 and I got an 87! I'm so proud of me! Anyway, so on to the reviews!**_

_**Memories. Of. Rain.: Yeah, I thought it was a good twist. She didn't kiss Zack goodbye because it would have destroyed any will to leave that she still had. Sort of like, you don't say goodbye to that one person because you know that if you do you'll never leave. Ever have that happen?**_

_**Akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune: Hmm…wasn't actually trying for suspense but okay then! Glad you still like it.**_

_**Broken Angel1816: We'll see what happens to the kids eventually. Still, Kadaj isn't taking things to well. And you know, I was almost sold on the idea of it being Vincent but it seems we were both wrong. Yes, Kiara is dead. This won't be one of those killed-her-off-but-not-really stories. She really did die. Still, glad you liked her. I did too. I like random chats. They're fun!**_

_**Thanks for reading! TTFN! Go Army! ^_^**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Mama, come on!" Kadaj called impatiently. Cloud couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. His seven year old was nearly bouncing with pent up excitement. Of course, Loz wasn't too far behind in that department. Only Yazoo seemed calm but even his eyes were shining in anticipation.

"Remind me," Zack growled but his tone was teasing. "Why did we decide to take the three of them to the zoo?" Cloud just smiled at his friend as Kadaj came running back to drag them along. He got there before Cloud could say anything and next thing Zack knew the blonde was being hauled away by a silver whirlwind.

"Hold on Kadaj," Cloud laughed, trying to slow his exuberant son. Said son glared up at his mother but slowed anyway, letting the others catch up. Zack couldn't help but smirk as he calmly walked over, Aerith right behind him. The kids had decided that Aerith was their aunt and had, literally, guilt tripped her into coming with them. Once all six were together though Cloud started splitting them up. Loz and Zack were a pair seeing as how their personalities were nearly the same. Aerith and Yazoo were together because, really, they deserved to have some quiet together. And obviously Cloud was with Kadaj. Kadaj would have killed someone if he'd been split away from his mother.

Once the groups were split, they all took off in different directions. Cloud honestly expected Kadaj to drag him over to the cat exhibit first as the boy had an unusual fascination with all things feline. So he was rather surprised when, instead, his son made a beeline for the artic foxes. Luckily both foxes were out and romping around, enjoying the day. Cloud couldn't keep a smile from his face as Kadaj started telling him all about artic foxes. How their fur changed color with the seasons, what they ate, where they lived, anything a human could know about the little critters, the boy knew.

"I didn't know you liked them so much," Cloud said offhandedly. He knew instantly that he'd said something wrong with Kadaj's mouth snapped shut. Green eyes shimmered with tears as he slowly shook his head.

"I don't," he whispered. "But…Kiara used to love them."

It felt like the summer day suddenly turned to winter. Kiara was still a touchy subject though over two years had gone by. Yazoo and Loz refused to even say her name, it hurt so much. Kadaj and Zack seemed to be the only ones capable of talking about her and even then it was just barely.

"She used to tell me all about them," Kadaj continued. "I think she knew I didn't care. I mean…they're just foxes. But I never tried to stop her. It was nice, having her tell me things about something she loved. But I'd never seen one before. That's why I kept begging you to come here today. Today would have been her twelfth birthday and I thought the best way to celebrate was to see the creatures she loved so much."

Silence fell again when it was suddenly broken by the utterly panicked_ screeching_ of a goose. Surprised, mother and son went right across the path to the polar bear exhibit. What they saw made them freeze in shock and disgust.

A very stupid goose had landed in the polar bear's swimming area. It hadn't realized that the bear was swimming below the surface. The poor thing didn't stand a chance when the bear came up beneath it and grabbed it with its powerful jaws. Cloud and Kadaj watched in horror as the bear flung the bird onto solid ground before leaping out of the water and slashing at one of the wings. The goose was still screaming as it tried to get away but it was futile. With one last snap of his jaws, the bear broke the bird's neck, silencing it forever.

It wasn't the blood splattered everywhere that disturbed Cloud. It wasn't the feathers and gore in the water. It wasn't even the fact that it had happened. No, there were only two things that truly disturbed the blonde. One, once the goose was dead the bear proceeded to play with the body. It didn't eat anything. The death had been totally meaningless. Two, every adult minus himself seemed to think their kids just_ had_ to see the bear play with the bloody body. They were holding up little babies and pointing it out to toddlers.

Glancing down, Cloud saw that Kadaj was shaking. The boy's eyes were wide as he stared while the bear proceeded to shred the body of the goose. For a horrible second the blonde was afraid that Kadaj found some sort of appeal in the sight. He was after all Sephiroth's child. But the thought disappeared when Kadaj turned on his heel and ran to the bushes where he proceeded to empty his stomach.

Comfortingly, Cloud rubbed his son's back as the child continued to shake. Once the heaving stopped he heard the sobbing and drew Kadaj into his arms. Anytime someone dared to glare or leer at his son's reaction Cloud would growl, scaring them off. To his surprise, it was teenagers who seemed to agree. They would see Kadaj and just nod or smile slightly in an encouraging way. One girl even came over and offered the boy a handkerchief. Both mother and son heard at least ten teens mutter about how it was nice that there were still some people in the world who weren't desensitized to blood and death.

"I'll never understand," one auburn haired boy said as he walked by quickly with his friends. "If this had happened when we were that age our parents would have rushed us away without a second thought. Probably wouldn't have let us come back for a couple months too. How much more apathetic towards pain and death can we get?"

Once Kadaj was calm again Cloud picked him up and carried him away, glancing only once at the bear. He quickly averted his eyes when he saw the thing rolling in the goose's remains. It wasn't until they were safely away that he let his son down.

The rest of the trip was fun but tainted by the memory of what they had seen. Even the sight of the big cats wasn't enough to draw Kadaj out of his depression. It wasn't until the two were eating lunch that he spoke.

"Mother?" he said quietly. "Kiara always said that animals don't kill without a reason. Either they kill for food or they kill for protection. Like protecting their land, or their babies, or themselves. So why did that bear kill the goose? It wasn't a threat and the bear is well fed. It couldn't have been hungry."

"I doubt it was," Cloud replied quietly. "But I can't tell you why it killed. Maybe it thought it was a game of some type. One thing you must remember is that these animals are by no means tame. They are all still very dangerous. It doesn't matter if they are raised around or by humans. They are still predators and will still kill." Leaning back, Cloud watched the people go by; knowing Kadaj was doing the same. "People come here and think that the animals they watch are no more dangerous then the plush toys they buy in the gift shop. Because the animals live in cages and enclosures they assume that they are safe. That's why some will climb into the enclosures, trying to get closer. They refuse to believe there is a danger."

"Kiara said something like that," Kadaj whispered. "She said that if you can convince a person that a monster is caged they will assume that the monster is harmless. Then they die before they can learn that they were wrong."

"That girl was pretty smart," Cloud said proudly.

The rest of the day passed much more pleasantly. It seemed that the talk was all Kadaj needed to perk up again. As soon as lunch was over he was running around like the little monkey he was again. He even managed to drag Cloud back to some places they'd already been so that he could really enjoy the animals. Finally, after a few hours, his energy was running out so they decided to leave. But just before they did he spotted something.

"Mama, look," he said excitedly, running over to the giraffe area. Confused, Cloud followed but when he got there he couldn't see anything outside the normal. Certainly nothing that would make Kadaj's eyes sparkle like that. But then he followed his son's excited finger as he pointed. Finally seeing what Kadaj had the blonde just had to smile.

A little giraffe, a baby that couldn't be more then two months old, was lying on the ground, her elegant head looking around at all the humans. She was so small and delicate that Cloud had a hard time believing she would grow up to be so tall and sturdy.

"That's another thing Kiara told me," the boy said suddenly. "There is a constant balance in life. A balance that, despite the efforts of many, cannot be disturbed. The balance of death and birth. Birth can never overcome death. Death can never overcome birth. Where there is one there is the other. This should encourage everyone."

"Sometimes I have a hard time believing she coexisted with Sephiroth," Cloud said back. "She saw and understood so much more then he ever could. Even back before he turned evil he would have never understood that."

"Maybe she's teaching him," Kadaj joked though his eyes were serious. Cloud just nodded, his own eyes sad.

"Maybe."

Leaving the giraffes, they made one last stop at the gift shop. There they ran into the others who had finished long before them. Cloud told Zack and Aerith about the goose while Kadaj ran throughout the store, looking for something to buy. By the time Cloud was done the boy had already returned, a bag held tightly between his hands. The blonde knew better then to ask what was in the bag so they all started walking home.

It wasn't until bedtime that Kadaj finally showed Cloud what he bought. It was a life size plush artic fox. The boy let Cloud examine the toy as he proudly said that he'd named the fox Kiara. About to hand it back Cloud noticed a tag around her neck. Reading it, he smiled slightly. It was obviously written by Kadaj himself.

**Careful: I'm dangerous**

Giving Kiara back, Cloud tucked Kadaj in and kissed him goodnight before leaving the room. He quickly made his rounds to ensure that everyone was in their own bed and nearly asleep before crawling into his own bed. He froze when he saw the letter on his pillow, knowing it was bad news. Slowly, he opened the note and his heart froze when he read the six words.

_Ready or not, here I come._

Sephiroth.

XxXxXxXxX

_Babble time: I'm so sorry I'm late! My life just sort of exploded in my face and I didn't know what to do. So, what do you think of this chapter? I wanted Cloud and Kadaj to have a little bonding time. Next chapter will have Cloud bonding with his other two sons. It's not fair for me to leave them out after all. One last thing though before the reviews. That thing about the zoo and the polar bear and goose. It happened to me on Friday. My mom is handicapped and hadn't been to the zoo in six years so now that she has a power choir I took her. Everything was going great and then that bear murdered a goose. And the parents really were holding up babies and toddlers to see it. I nearly threw up just watching the bear play with the bloody body. It really does scare me how apathetic humans are getting. The baby giraffe was real too. Her name is Cricket and she is just so cute! Oh well, on to the reviews!_

_Broken Angel1618: Yeah, I hate being wrong about my own story. But it all works out I guess. I couldn't think of a bigger twist so this is what came up. Glad you like it though. And thanks for the congrats!_

_Memories. Of. Rain.: It was supposed to clear things up. It sort of sucks when I as the writer am as confused as the readers. And I'm glad you understand what I was saying._

_Akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune: Well, at least you reviewed! It still makes me happy just to see the review!_

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	11. Chapter 11

Silently, Cloud crept down the hall. He clutched his precious cargo tightly to his chest. There was a good chance he would be ambushed and he couldn't let anyone take the object away. That was imperative. This was one time when failure was even less of an option. So he kept creeping along, his body tense, his ears perked, his eyes wide, and all of him alert. Despite that he still didn't notice the shadow behind him until it was too late. He wasn't prepared to be suddenly rammed into so he fell with a startled yelp. There wasn't time to gather his wits as he felt his attacker sit on his chest, effectively pinning him. Defiant, he glared up into the eyes of his captor.

Yazoo smiled back. "So what did you get us?"

Groaning, Cloud pushed his son away, making sure he still had the bag. Loz stood nearby, a smirk on his face. It didn't even bother him when Cloud stuck his tongue out at him.

"You'll find out tomorrow," the blonde said firmly as he finished his trek down the hall. Stopping just long enough to place the presents in his safe (which he hated the fact that he even had one but with kids like his…) he walked to the kitchen. The boys were already there, gathering what they'd need to set the table.

"Leave Zack's and Kadaj's stuff," Cloud called to them as he started their lunch. "Zack said they wouldn't be back until this evening." He heard Loz whine about something and then a thwack and a yelp. You'd think he'd know by know that Yazoo always smacked him when he whined.

Focusing on the meal, Cloud didn't really notice when his mind started to wander. He was always a little nervous when he was alone with Yazoo and Loz. Kadaj at least seemed to be like both his parents. His brothers were purely Sephiroth. Especially Yazoo. Still, though it was taking a bloody long time, the blonde was realizing that his sons took after the good half of Sephiroth. That made it a little easier to be near them.

But not much.

Kiara always hated that part. She would constantly pester Cloud about spending time with all three boys. When he didn't she would think of someone to make him regret. After the time that she dyed every single piece of his clothing neon pink he'd obeyed her. Now, all these years later, he could honestly say that while spending time with Yazoo and Loz wasn't ever easy it was always worth it.

The meal finished, the blonde called for the boys to come get it. Once they'd all got what they wanted they sat down to eat together. A comfortable silence fell for a time before Yazoo suddenly put down his fork and looked up at his mom.

"Sephiroth is coming, isn't he," he said quietly. No one really talked about his father but he'd noticed the tension in his mother and dad. It didn't take a genius, which he was one anyway, to figure it out.

Wincing, Cloud just nodded. He wasn't sure how the boys would take it. Kadaj already knew and was pissed off. He wanted nothing to do with his father. Zack wasn't far behind him. Although, the raven was looking forward to seeing the demon for one simple reason. So he could finish the fight he'd been in before Jenova had knocked him out. But Yazoo and Loz had at least some loyalty to the man. They had never liked the fact that he had raped Cloud but in their own way they still loved him. If it came down to a fight, Cloud didn't know what side they would take.

"Is he going to hurt you again?" Loz asked quietly, an oddity for him. Cloud gave the only answer he could; he shrugged.

"He'll probably try," he said, resigned to that fact already. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Yazoo get up but did notice when the boy suddenly hugged him. As if that was not enough of a shock, Loz was quick to follow. It took a few seconds for Cloud's mind to catch up but when it did he hugged them back.

"No one's going to hurt our mother," Yazoo said into Cloud's chest. Loz nodded, unable to speak because he was crying again. Cloud had to blink a few tears away himself before he tousled his son's hair. "Thanks," he said with a grin, ignoring Yazoo's scowl. He hated it when people messed with his hair. It was so freakin easy to tangle.

About to move on to dessert, Cloud suddenly froze. Dread trickled into his mind as he felt a presence slowly, oh so slowly, approach. He knew that presence. Knew it all to well.

"Go to your room," he said suddenly, startling both boys. "Get in there, lock the door, and call Reno." They didn't move. "NOW!" They bolted.

Hearing their door slam shut and the quiet click of the lock, Cloud moved into the entry hall, grabbing Tsugri on his way. With sword firmly in hand, he braced himself. He didn't have long to wait.

The door slowly swung open, revealing the demon from his nightmares. "Sephiroth," Cloud said coldly, gripping his sword tighter. The demon simply smiled, a terrifying sight all by itself. The blonde couldn't hold in his shiver as he settled. No way in hell was he making the first move. Knowing Sephiroth as he did, the man would use any movement on Cloud's part to his own advantage. Better to settle and wait. He was confident that he could handle anything the man threw at him.

Of course, he wasn't expecting that thing to be Jenova. He was totally unprepared as the spirit of the alien rammed into his mind, instantly knocking him out. He wasn't even aware when he hit the floor.

XxXxXxXxX

_Groaning, Cloud opened his eyes. At first he didn't think they were focused because all he could see was the flickering of colors. Then he realized that his eyes were fine. He really was staring at a sky that flickered with every known color. And some unknown, he was willing to bet. Now the question was where was he and why was he there. His last memories were of facing Sephiroth in his apartments. Strange, he didn't feel the normal rush of fear that he normally got when he thought of the man. Wonder what the meant._

"It means you're dead."

_Startled, Cloud turned his head. What he saw made his eyes widen. It was a teen or nearly teen girl. Her chestnut hair reached her waist and her black eyes were nearly dancing though her face was grim._

"_Kiara?" The girl smiled._

"Hello mom."

"_What are you doing here?"_

"Huh, could ask you the same. But alright, since you asked first. When Sephiroth killed my spirit, it shattered. That's unusual since normal the spirit simply fades into nothing. Well, turns out that those pieces of my spirit went to live in the people who loved me. Zack, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, and you. Each one of you carries that part of me. From what I can tell, each of you holds a different part and age of me. You hold the young teen and loving daughter part."

"_I didn't know that was possible," Cloud said but he couldn't seem to add emotion to his voice. It was still so empty._

"Yeah well, I didn't know either until it happened. Anyway, enough talking. You've got to wake up."

"_Wake up?"_

"Yes ma. Wake up right now."

"_But I thought you said-"_

"NOW!"

XxXxXxXxX

Cloud's eyes snapped open; he was instantly awake and aware. He felt Sephiroth's presence in Yazoo's room and could almost feel his son's fear. In a second he was on his feet and right behind Sephiroth. The demon jumped in surprise when Cloud suddenly tore him away from the room and threw him across the apartment.

"Keep your hands off my sons!" the blonde roared. A tiny part of his mind chuckled when it remembered something Kiara had said once. There was nothing more terrifying nor more dangerous then a mother protecting her young. Seemed he was proving her point.

Before the demon could retaliate the front door burst in, revealing a pissed off Reno and a surprisingly angry Tseng. Both Turks had their guns out and fired before Sephiroth could fully comprehend what had happened. He was hit a couple times before he suddenly disappeared with a crack.

The strength flew out of Cloud and he fell to the floor. He could hear Reno calling him but all he could focus on was the two small hands that were resting on him. For a moment he thought he heard Yazoo say something to him and he knew Loz was sobbing but he couldn't hear correctly. All he did hear was a gentle, female voice.

_You can rest now, ma._

XxXxXxXxX

_Babble time: Once again, the story is writing itself. I totally hadn't meant for Sephiroth to show up yet! This was all supposed to be about Cloud, Yazoo, and Loz bonding. But nooooo! Seph just had to butt in. And what the heck is Kiara doing back? I thought I killed her and yet here she is, popping up once again. What the freak is wrong with this story? Does being dead matter at all anymore? Oh well, enough rambling. On to the reviews!_

_Memories. Of. Rain.: Yeah, it was sort of disturbing to watch. We saw the grizzlies munching on their food but it was just big bones by then. A lot different from actually killing something. I'm glad at least some people still have the decency to not enjoy the pain and death. Honestly, I wanted to kill all those jerks. And yes, Kadaj is really cute! I sort of like the note he put on the stuffed fox myself. Sorry by the way. I meant for Sephiroth's letter to be foreboding, not scary._

_Akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune: I do my best to keep it interesting. Glad to know I'm succeeding._

_Dragi: No worries! Glad you're still reading. As for what happens next…your guess is as good as mine. ._

_Princess Turk: Hello! Wow, I didn't think it was that unique. Yeah, I actually saw the goose. I'm still having nightmares about it actually. I think any self-respecting parents would have hustled their kids away. But no! They just had to point it out. That sickened me more then the actual murder of the goose. And it was murder! That bloody bear (no pun intended) didn't even have the decency to eat its kill. Anyway, glad you like it and hope you continue to like it!_

_Broken Angel1816: You have no idea how sick the goose thing was. (groans and changes subject) Well, you got to see more of Yazoo and Loz this time around. Not was much as I'd hoped but hey, I can only do so much. This stupid story has a mind of it's own._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	12. Chapter 12

Groaning, Cloud rubbed his head. Curse all nurses and doctors! They said his headache would be gone by now. After all, Sephiroth's attack had been nearly two weeks ago. But nooooo. It just had to keep up and no one could tell him why.

"Mommy?"

Looking up, Cloud saw Loz looking at him worriedly. He smiled slightly, hoping to calm him.

"I'm okay Loz. Just a headache. Now, what are planning on doing with all that tinsel that's trying to masquerade as a bird's nest?" Loz knew his mother was trying to change the subject but let him. He knew if it was really a problem Cloud wouldn't be helping them set up.

"I was just going to untangle it," he said with a smile before nearly skipping away. Smiling himself, the blonde looked around. He could hardly recognize the apartment. It was decked out in lights and tinsel and garland. For a moment it almost seemed magical. Of course, everything was magical just then. Winter Light was just around the corner and that always meant that magic grew. It seemed that no matter where one looked they would see lights, hear laughter, smell feasts, and feel life.

A yelp from the living room made Cloud abandon his ponderings as he wandered over. He nearly smirked as he watched Yazoo struggle with the tree Zack had got. For a moment he considered helping before he remember that Yazoo was adamant that he stood the tree up himself. The blonde didn't really understand but he respected his son's decision. Besides, Yazoo could be downright terrifying if someone helped when he specifically said he didn't want help.

Once the tree was finally up and settled Cloud wandered off again. He knew Zack and Kadaj were out, getting the rest of the presents so he was once again alone with Yazoo and Loz. But, for the first time, he didn't mind. He was actually enjoying the company of his sons. For the first time he was actually watching them and learning about and from them. It made him feel guilty when he realized just how little he actually knew about them. For instance, he never knew that if you poked Yazoo's ribs he would laugh like a maniac. He also never knew that Loz had an interest in, of all things, sewing. He knew Kadaj inside out and backwards but he knew nothing of his brothers.

Kiara would murder him if she knew that.

Of course, Yazoo and Loz were learning a lot about their mother too. They'd always known he was strong but they didn't know he got up at four every morning to work out in order to stay strong. They knew he cooked but never knew that he was happiest in the kitchen. They knew he protected them but hadn't realized that he had sometimes taken the attacks that were meant for them.

They even knew he was from Nibelheim but they didn't even guess that he still felt pain because his home was destroyed.

It was taking longer then it should have but slowly they were learning. Learning about each other. Learning from each other. Learning with each other.

Thinking of his home, Cloud suddenly had an idea. He knew Zack would whine about it but he stole the raven's last four bags of popcorn and popped them. While they popped he rummaged around in the closet until he found a good sized length of thin wire. Perfect. Grabbing it the blonde went back to the kitchen and grabbed the popcorn.

Yazoo saw Cloud come into the living room but couldn't figure out for the life of him why his mother had a huge bowl of popcorn. But if his mother was smiling that much it had to be good. So, without complaint, he left what he was doing to join his mother as he sat. Loz wasn't far behind, having caught the scent of a snack. Therefore he was surprised when Cloud lightly slapped his hand when he reached for the popcorn.

"This isn't to eat," Cloud chided gently. "I'm going to teach you two how to string it." Yazoo frowned at that.

"String popcorn?" he said incredously. It sounded so stupid. But his mother was still smiling.

"Yep," Cloud said back, knowing what Yazoo was thinking. "I know, it's stupid, but a lot of things about this holiday are stupid. This is just something I learned to do from my mom." Cloud's eyes got misty as he remembered his mom. A kinder soul he would never meet. Nor a tougher person.

Seeing his mother's face, Yazoo suddenly nodded. He felt bad that Sephiroth had killed his grandma. His favorite stories were about her. If this was something she'd taught Cloud then he wanted to know it too.

A few hours, and countless pieces of consumed popcorn, later, they were done. By that time they were all laughing like little kids. Cloud sobered up enough to help both sons wrap the popcorn around the tree but then he grabbed a handful of the leftover popcorn and threw it at Loz. That kicked off a full blown popcorn battle that was still going strong hours later. It wasn't until lunch was long past the Cloud forced them to stop. He let the boys finish decorating the tree while he went and cooked them a quick lunner. They all took a break to eat before resuming their decorating. Cloud would often have to pick one of the boys up to reach the higher decorations but he was happy to do it. He was just so happy that the place was filled with laughter.

As the day slowly came to a close Cloud was almost sad to see it go. Something about this holiday was healing him in a way he couldn't understand. But after tomorrow the holiday would be gone. Would the pain begin again? Or would the healing carry over into the New Year?

Smirking as Yazoo started chasing Loz around, screeching something about Loz stealing the last candy cane, Cloud decided that it didn't matter. Whether the pain returned or not the bond he now had with his two older sons would not disappear. That had to make it worth it.

It wasn't until late in the evening that Zack and Kadaj came back. Everyone laughed and played as they placed all the neatly wrapped presents under the tree. Cloud just about clobbered Zack when the raven went to eat the popcorn string. Of course that just led to another popcorn fight which led to yet another hour where they had to clean up. But the apartment was nearly glowing from the smiles on every face.

Bedtime was approaching when Cloud suddenly had an idea. He kicked everyone out of the living room before running around, gathering comforters and pillows from every room. His family could hear him moving around but none dared to poke their head in to see what was going on. Finally he called them in.

On the living room floor Cloud had made a nest of the blankets and pillows. It was easily big enough for all five of them to curl up and sleep together. Which of course was the point. After all the room lights were turned off and the colored lights turned on they did just that. It didn't surprise anyone that Kadaj curled up next to Cloud. The surprise came when Yazoo and Loz did the same. Zack whined that he was all alone until Cloud just pulled him in so that they are all lying on top of each other. Sure, he was on the bottom but that just meant he wouldn't get cold. As everyone started drifting off to sleep Cloud heard Yazoo whisper in his ear.

"Happy Winter Light mom. I love you." A smile formed on Cloud's face as he surrendered to sleep's call.

"I love you too."

None of the family noticed that hateful green eyes that glared at them. Nor did they feel the love that shielded them. In that case, ignorance was bliss.

Soon, ignorance would be a crime.

XxXxXxXxX

_Babble time: I did it! It took forever and a day but I finally got a chapter out that was all about Cloud bonding with Yazoo and Loz! Ha, take that Kiara and Sephiroth. You'll never stop me! But you all don't care, right? Let's just get on to the reviews._

_Princess Turk: No. I hate it when stories write themselves. Cause then I get blamed for it. Yeah, Kiara's spirit thing is cool to know but couldn't she have waited until after the bonding chapter? I mean, seriously._

_Broken Angel1816: (whimpers) I'm sorry! I didn't want Seph back yet but it just sort of happened. Does this chapter make up for it? Also, please explain what you mean by trippin. Kiara confused you? Excited you? Weirded you out?_

_Melody123: (snickers) I wouldn't kill Cloud off. Not yet anyways. But I seem to have this annoying habit of killing him then letting him get lectured by the spirit of his daughter. Did the same thing in Cloud's cloud. Hmm…got to stop that._

_Dragi: (shakes head) you are obsessed with kidnapping. Well, I may throw one in for you. Don't know yet. Depends on if the story lets me. And yes, a mother's wrath is to be avoided at all times. Trust me on that. (shivers)_

_Akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune: Poor Yazoo and Loz too! They got scared to death._

_Memories. Of. Rain.: Oh good. I was afraid it wasn't foreboding at all. Moms are scary in protective mode. Never ever get between a mother and her children. Not unless you want to die. Lol, I had so much fun writing that opening. You aren't really sure what he's doing or why then WHAM he gets tackled and you're all like, 'Huh? What happened?' Then it just turns out to be a hyperactive and curious Yazoo._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	13. Chapter 13

"Keep your sword up," Zack called as the youth before him barely managed to block his attack. He smiled as his opponent tried to obey. The raven had honestly been surprised that the boy had progressed through training so fast. He was just like his mum.

Or his father for that matter.

With a totally unnecessary flourish Zack disarmed his opponent. He chuckled at the scowl he received before slinging his sword on his back. "What's the matter Kadaj?"

"You beat me again," the silver haired youth said sourly as he retrieved his sword. Without thinking about it he checked his blade over, making sure it hadn't taken any undue damage. It had been beat into him to make sure his weapon stayed undamaged. A damaged weapon was a greater threat to him then his opponent.

"Don't feel bad about losing," Zack said kindly. "Cloud is the one and only person who can defeat me nowadays. Besides, you're getting there. I actually had to work to beat you this time." As soon as he said it Zack bit his tongue. You don't say stuff like that to Kadaj.

"So I've never been a challenge before?" Kadaj snapped, rage in his eyes. "You've never taken me seriously? Is that what you're saying?"

"I never said that," Zack tried to soothe but knew it was pointless.

"No, but that's what you meant, isn't it."

Before the argument could escalate farther Cloud suddenly popped his head in. "Excuse me," he said mildly. "But before Kadaj decides to tear Zack into tiny pieces I need to borrow him." Kadaj obviously perked up at that. His relationship with Zack was slowly disappearing but he still nearly worshiped his mom.

"What do you need?" he asked as he walked over. Cloud just smiled and jerked his head towards the stairs.

"I need you to go back to the apartment with your brothers. Keep them occupied. I've got to do something and I just know they'll try and interfere."

Kadaj frowned and opened his mother to argue but then closed it without a word. He didn't like it when his mom kept things from him but he knew it was only to protect him. If he pushed he could probably get Cloud to tell him but suddenly realized he didn't want to know. In a way he already knew. Cloud was tense and he eyes were nearly snapping with energy. Only one person, or rather one thing, could do that to him.

Sephiroth.

Silently, Kadaj nodded and started jogging to the apartment. He had the 'good sense' to stay away when Sephiroth attacked. At least, that's what everyone called it. In reality, he was afraid to be around his father. Not because the demon had raped his mom. More because he knew that the only reason Sephiroth lived was because he killed Kiara.

Reaching the apartment, Kadaj let himself in quietly before locking the door. The first thing he noticed was that it was to quiet. Either his brothers had already left or they were about to. Sighing, he leaned his sword against the wall and walked in. There, a slight shuffle to his left. They knew he was home.

"Yazoo, what are you doing?" he called. All was silent for a moment before his brother finally sighed and came out from the shadows. He glared at his little brother as Kadaj casually held up the key. There was no way to leave without that key and there was no way Kadaj would give it up. All three boys knew Cloud counted on Kadaj to keep his brothers safe and in line. Sort of strange considering Kadaj was the baby.

"I don't suppose you'll let us go," Loz said from the kitchen where he'd been hiding. "Even if Mommy is going to face Sephiroth." Kadaj just shook his head as he went to the living room and collapsed on the couch.

"Not a chance," he chuckled. "Ma is counting on me to keep you two here and safe. Besides, honestly, what could we do for them as we are now? None of us have managed to defeat either Ma or Zack. Sephiroth is stronger then them. At best we'd be extra targets. At worst we'd be extra worries for Ma and Zack. Best that we stay here until we're stronger." He could tell his brothers wanted to argue but couldn't. He was right after all. Still, knowing he had to distract them somehow Kadaj rolled off the couch and grabbed one of the various home movies they'd made over the years. Nothing like a trip down memory lane to get his brothers to stay put.

XxXxXxXxX

"_Kadaj!"_ the voice on the TV screeched just before a silver blur ran past. It was quickly followed by a taller pink blur. Laughter could be heard both from the recording and from the three boys watching it.

"I remember that," Loz managed to wheeze between his laughs. "Yazoo switched Mommy's shampoo with pink hair dye but Kadaj got blamed for it."

"I know," Kadaj said as he slowly got his laughs back under control. "To this day Ma doesn't believe that it wasn't me. Sometimes I think I should be insulted."

When Yazoo didn't say anything Kadaj glanced at him. His brother's face was smiling but his eyes seemed a little distant. Dread grew in Kadaj's chest as he reached over and paused the movie. Both brothers looked at him but he only looked at Yazoo. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly. Yazoo squirmed a little, not wanting to answer, but knowing he'd have to eventually. Kadaj could be a right terror when he wanted to be.

"I was just thinking about something I'd read," he said vaguely, hoping it was enough. He should have known it wouldn't be but he'd hoped. When Kadaj kept glaring at him he sighed and gave up. "I got bored a couple days ago so I hacked into Professor Hojo's computer. He had a file in there about Mom and us. Seems the only reason Mom was able to conceive was because he had the DNA of some alien called Jenova. Without the Jenova cells we wouldn't exist."

"So?" Loz said flippantly. He wasn't to big on the whole subject. Who cared how Cloud had conceived them? The point was that he did. But Yazoo looked very uncomfortable as he shifted around.

"Well," he said hesitantly, "it's just that…if that's true then as far as genetics go, isn't this Jenova our mother?"

Kadaj froze at that. It made sense really. If Jenova's cells gave Cloud the ability to be pregnant then she was really their mother. The boy didn't notice as his eyes started glowing nor when his heart started drifting away. None of them did. But then a memory suddenly flashed through Kadaj's mind.

"_Kadaj," Kiara whispered as the boy touched one picture of Cloud eating some sort of disgusting food. "Do you know why Cloud is your mother?" He looked up at her, confused._

"_Because he gave birth to me," he said simply and then frowned when Kiara shook her head._

"_He's your mother," she said firmly, "because he was always there for you. When you cried, he dried your tears. When you were scared, he soothed you. When you were hungry, he fed you. When you were bored, he played with you. Anyone can give birth Kadaj. It's what you do after that that decides if you are a mother or father or neither. The person who cares for you, the person that raises you, the person that teaches you, the person you loves you more then you can ever imagine. That is your mother or father. That's why Cloud is your mother."_

"She's not our mother," he said firmly, making both his brother's look at him. "She's never been there for us. She's never helped or guided or taught us. Heck, we don't even know her! She's just some alien that crashed on the planet, right? It doesn't matter if it's because of her that Cloud got us. He loves us, cares for us, raised us, and taught us. That's why Cloud's our mother." Slowly, his brother's eyes returned to normal and they smiled. He was right again.

The movie resumed but Kadaj couldn't get into it like before. His thoughts were on his Ma and Kiara. He hadn't really thought about it when Kiara had told him those things ten years ago. Now though he couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, she had known this would happen. Cause really, once he thought about it, she'd spent his whole life convincing him that Cloud was his mother. Giving him all these little things of proof and pointing out things he never would have noticed. Could it have been because she knew? Had she been preparing him? If so, for what purpose?

After a few minutes of contemplation Kadaj shook his head. He was reading to much into it. Kiara had been adopted; she probably didn't want Kadaj to take Cloud for granted. That was probably all there was to it.

But a few hours later, after Cloud and Zack had come back with only a couple scratches, after everyone had gone to bed, after midnight had come and gone a long time before, Kadaj was still thinking about it.

What had Kiara been trying to tell him?

XxXxXxXxX

_Babble time: This should give you a little hint as to what the plot of the story will be. Can you guess it? Anyway, sorry I missed yesterday's update. My mom had surgery and my life has gone totally hectic. The only good thing is she's watches McHale's Navy all the time now and I hate the show so I manage to escape quite often. Only to be called back to help her with this, that, and the other every five minutes but…yeah. I know, you don't care. On to the reviews!_

_Broken Angel1816: I'm glad I made up for it! Yeah, Kiara is confusing me too. Actually, I think she's confusing everyone. But I'm glad she's your favorite._

_Princess Turk: I'm glad you thought it was good. I was really stressing about it._

_Memories. Of. Rain.: Yeah, I didn't want to call it Christmas cause it's a different world but at least people know what I meant. Sephiroth won't get them yet but he's working on it. You actually know how to string popcorn? I've seen people do it but never learned how. It just seemed like a fun thing to make them do. And yeah, Cloud was at the bottom of the dog pile. But hey, at least he was warm. And yes, at the end it was Sephiroth who was glaring at them. He doesn't want his sons close to Cloud in anyway._

_Akatsuki-tenshi- kitsune: I'm glad it was sweet. That's what I was trying for._

_Dragi: Hmm…don't know if there will be anymore bonding chapters. The story get's sort of dark from this point on. But hey! You may get your captive chapters after all. Oh yeah! That reminds me. What is your favorite Cloud pairing? Don't ask me why but I have this idea I'm thinking out for you but I need to know your favorite pairing. I also need to know what sort of rating you prefer. Cause if you want I can make it totally rated M._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	14. Chapter 14

"One more word," Kadaj hissed. "Just one more and you're going to wish ma had never given birth to you."

"I already wish he hadn't given birth to _you_," Loz growled back. Yazoo just watched his brother's silently, choosing to stay out of the argument. Honestly, he had to side with Kadaj on this one. They were supposed to be silent and still but Loz seemed incapable of it. He kept shifting and muttering. True, the odds that they would be overheard were slim to none but still. They couldn't underestimate their target.

A quiet click made the brother's freeze. All three eyes darted to the rectangle of light that could now be seen. Or rather, the shadow that came with it. They held their breath as the shadow moved; the person was walking in.

The seconds seemed to stretch into infinity as Kadaj nearly held his breath. He could remember a time not so long ago when he and his brothers had been in nearly the same scenario. Of course, then it hadn't been nearly as dangerous. No, back then it had all been in fun. Not even a month ago they had all been hiding, waiting to spring their surprise on their mother.

_Flashback_

"_Loz, quit fidgeting," Kadaj hissed. True, the sounds his brothers were making were nearly silent but he could still hear them clearly. And if he could then Cloud would most certainly hear them too. Which would then defeat the purpose of hiding._

"_I can't help it," Loz muttered but he obviously made a conscious effort not to move anymore. "I'm just so nervous. What if something goes wrong?"_

"_Nothing will go wrong," Yazoo said calmly. He was the only calm one at the moment; a position he did not enjoy. Although he had to admit that the irony was amusing. His brothers could face down rebels or Turks without batting an eye but they were freaking out over throwing a surprise birthday party for their mom. The oldest nearly chuckled at the thought but he didn't want Kadaj hissing at him too. After all, it was not wise to irritate the youngest._

_The quiet click of a door alerted all of them that Cloud was home. They waited with baited breath as they heard the heavy boots walk across the floor. Though they couldn't see him they knew their mother had stopped right inside the entrance hall. No doubt his instincts were going crazy. If he felt anything like they had on their few surprise birthdays he felt that he was not alone and was about to be caught unaware but that there was no danger. Two conflicting emotions. The question was, which would he act on. No doubt about it, there was the risk that he would attack if they surprised him to bad. That's why they all had their weapons handy._

_Glancing at each other the brothers began a mental countdown._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

"_SURPRISE!" they shouted as they jumped out of the shadows. At that exact second Reno turned the lights on. Cloud yelped and stumbled backwards only to land in the arms of a strategically placed Zack. His wide blue eyes took in the balloons and streamers and food and people before landing on his sons. Instantly his mind processed everything and his face split with a grin._

"_Pay back?" he asked with a single raised brow. After all, he had done the exact same thing to them on their last birthday. Kadaj just laughed and winked._

"_Pay back."_

_End Flashback_

The footsteps got closer as Kadaj's hand tightened around the hilt of his sword. He would have gritted his teeth but his training held firm. If he was going to survive this then he couldn't be tense. He had to stay calm, loose, fluid in his movements. After all, his opponent was much stronger and more experienced then he was. Even with his brothers at his back the odds of them winning were rather slim.

Heck, the odds of them _living_ were rather slim.

The person was almost in position when something happened that Kadaj hadn't been prepared for. A sudden shout from the hall made the target spin around suddenly. Something snapped in Kadaj's mind and he lunged forward without thinking. Of course, his target felt the movement in his apartment instantly and was already spinning back around but it was too late. Kadaj almost smiled as green eyes, so much like his own, met his. His sword was already moving and he knew his target wouldn't be able to block or dodge in time. The youth was almost ecstatic that his opponent didn't even have his weapon drawn. That commotion in the hall had truly been a god send.

Or maybe a sister send.

Just before his sword met flesh Kadaj allowed one thought to pass into his father's mind.

_This is for ma._

XxXxXxXxX

Kadaj was drifting. He knew he was drifting. But Gaia damn it all, he wanted to drift. At least when he was drifting he wasn't thinking. He wasn't thinking about his battle with Sephiroth. He wasn't thinking about how, despite the early advantage, he and his brothers had gotten beaten. He wasn't thinking about being rescued by Zack and Reno. He wasn't thinking about how through the whole thing Sephiroth kept insisting Cloud wasn't their mother. Odd how when he was faced with an actual voice saying those things it was so much harder to remember what Kiara had told him. He wondered what it would be like if Sephiroth hadn't been busy fighting. Could he have actually convinced them? As much as he wanted to deny it, it was possible.

Damn it, he was thinking again!

Forcing his eyes open, Kadaj looked around dully. He was leaning against a dozing Loz while Yazoo lay across from them, his face peaceful in sleep. Why could his brothers sleep while he couldn't? That's when he noticed that the truck they were in wasn't moving. Odd, Zack had said they weren't stopping until they reached Midgar. What happened?

Stiffly, the youth managed to stand up and hobble to the back of the truck. Lifting the tarp cover he saw that they were in a fog. That just reaffirmed that something was wrong. They didn't get fog this far south. What was going on?

Ignoring caution just as he always did and lightly jumped out of the jeep. He wandered around for a few moments, careful to never stray beyond sight of the jeeps. So far there was nothing to see or hear but he had a feeling that would change soon.

"You're pretty stupid."

The sudden voice should have had whirling around and drawing his weapon but instead he turned around slowly and calmly. Behind him, sitting on the jeep he had just been in, was a teen girl. She looked about his age but the similarities ended there. While he could be described only as SOLDIER she was more like a mixture of things. Yeah, there was certainly SOLDIER qualities in her, both with how she looked and what he felt. But there were so many other things too. Healer, Turk, killer, rebel, lover, even a hint of demon. Someone so confusing should have made him instantly wary.

So why wasn't he?

"Want to tell me why you did something so stupid?" she asked, tilting her head like a puppy. A denial was instantly on Kadaj's lips but the word that actually passed through was, "Sure." Where the hell had that come from?

_Flashback_

"_So ma, did we surprise you?" Kadaj asked cheekily. Cloud stuck a tongue out at the boy before smiling happily._

"_You know you did," he teased back before turning his gaze back to the party. He had to admit, it was fun watching Zack and Reno duke it out on something as simple as the limbo. It seemed SOLDIER and Turk rivalry was so great they couldn't pass up competing on anything, including a rather stupid party game. "I can't remember the last time I had so much fun," the blonde finished with a content sigh. Of course, he noticed the instant Kadaj tensed. "What?" The boy fidgeted for a moment before sighing._

"_It wasn't really our idea," he said quietly. "I found one of Kiara's diaries a couple weeks ago. She'd been planning throwing you a party like this. But with…everything going on, she didn't have time to do it. So Yazoo, Loz, and I decided to do it for her."_

_Before anymore could be said there was a sudden explosion. Kadaj remembered Cloud grabbing him tightly before feeling the blast itself. He knew the force of the explosion threw them across the room but after that he knew no more._

_When he finally managed to rouse himself Kadaj was trapped under Cloud's body. He could feel blood slowly dripping onto him and knew his ma was hurt. But before he could so much as blink his mother was suddenly torn away. Yelping, the youth rolled over to stare up in shock and fear to his father's face. Sephiroth sneered down at the boy before, without warning, plunging Masamune into Cloud's stomach._

_The blonde's eyes shot open as he screamed in pain. His hands flew up instantly to try and pull the sword out of his body but it was pointless. It wouldn't move._

_With contempt, the demon literally threw Cloud off his blade. He didn't even flinch when the body hit the floor with a thud. Instead his eyes stayed fixed on Kadaj, who for some reason couldn't move._

"_You are stronger then him," Sephiroth sneered. "You were stronger then him when you were a toddler. How could you choose such a weakling as your mother?"_

_Part of Kadaj's mind shut down. Sephiroth was right. He had always been stronger then Cloud. It was foolish to give the man a position over him which is exactly what he was doing but calling Cloud his mother. When had he become so weak?_

"But Kadaj,"_ a voice that reminded him of Kiara whispered in his mind. _"Who saved you from the explosion just now? Jenova or Cloud?"_ Kadaj's mind resumed working._

"_Physical strength does no determine who my parents are," he snarled, forgetting that Sephiroth was armed while he wasn't. "Love and loyalty do. And Ma has given me both." Sephiroth snarled and raised Masamune to strike before the door suddenly burst in. Turks and SOLDIERS flooded in, forcing Sephiroth to turn and run. For the briefest of moments Kadaj wondered why the demon was running but then dismissed the thought. Instead he hauled himself to his feet, ignoring the fact that his arm was apparently broken, and raced over to Cloud's side. He could already see the puddle of blood around his mother and wept._

"_Mama?" he whispered brokenly. Everyone stopped and stared as the teen slowly sank to the ground, his eyes on his mother's unmoving face. "Mama?" he called a little louder. Every eye filled with tears as time stood still._

"_Mama," Kadaj called urgently, shaking Cloud lightly. The blonde didn't respond. "Mama. Hey, mama. Wake up. Mama, wake up. Please wake up." Kadaj started shaking harder and got a little louder. "Mama. Oi, mama. Please, mama." Kadaj's mind snapped when he felt his mother's heart stop beating._

"_MAMA!"_

_End Flashback_

"So you wanted revenge," the girl said quietly. Kadaj just nodded, strangely calm about the whole thing. Why he had told a complete stranger he didn't know. All he did know was that he felt oddly better for it. So now he watched her quietly as she thought everything out.

"I understand you're reason but you and your brothers would have died tonight," she said quietly. "You're luck someone was watching out for you." Lightly, she jumped off the jeep and walked over to him, her hands in her pockets. "Be calm Kadaj. The time for revenge will come. When it does, take it then. Do not try and force it to come sooner. Now, get back in the jeep." Kadaj obeyed, not really noticing the girl follow him. Only once he was all tucked in did she move off. But then, suddenly, she stopped and looked back. Her eyes were calculating as she observed the teen. Finally she sighed and Kadaj heard her breathe, "It is time."

Slowly, oh so slowly, she walked back over. Every step she took rang with power before she knelt before him. She leaned in till she was right next to his ear and whispered a single word.

"Remember."

Her voice rang with pure power and his eyes suddenly widened. "Kiara," he whispered but sleep overtook him before he could say anymore. So he didn't notice when his sister stood, nor when the good that had once been his father joined her. Kiara looked at Sephiroth for a moment before nodding and repeating.

"It is time."

XxXxXxXxX

Kadaj's eyes snapped open as he nearly jumped up. His eyes flew around but Kiara was nowhere to be seen. The jeep still wasn't moving but then the tarp was pulled back. One of the SOLDIERS poked his head in and said quietly, "We're back." Kadaj nodded at him before looking at his brothers. They were still fast asleep and he didn't want to disturb them. So instead he silently slid away and jumped out of the jeep. He was still a little stiff from the injuries but he still managed to walk on his own. So, leaving the others behind, he walked into the hospital and followed the now familiar hall to an even more familiar room. Sighing, the teen allowed himself to sink into one of the chairs before he reached out and grabbed the hand of the person in the bed. The hand was still so limp and cold but not as much as it had been.

"Hello Ma. I'm back."

_Babble time: DON'T SHOOT ME! I know, I know, I'm late and then I come out with this and you all hate me now but leave off. You hear all those little explosions? That's my life, thank you very much. So don't even think about griping at me. And before anyone asks, though I know some people will anyway, I did NOT kill off Cloud. It will all be explained next chapter. On to the reviews._

_Memories. Of. Rain.: I'm glad you like the chapter. And yeah, I'm glad Kadaj stood up for Cloud. I wasn't sure which kid would stand up for him but the story said Kadaj would so he did. I don't actually know if Zack and Cloud beat Sephiroth or if he ran away. Normally I would say the General never runs away but he's been doing it an awful lot recently, hasn't he. Wonder why. And yeah. ^_^ I thought that Zack training Kadaj would be fun. Glad you can see it so clearly._

_Akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune: Don't worry about if you can review or not. I understand about exams and all._

_Broken Angel1816: I hope everybody loves Kadaj. I rather like how he's turning out._

_One last thing. The end part with Kiara, I admit that I was influenced. I'm writing this whole thing while mom is watching Lion King and at the ending the music was just really syncing with my story. So that part is sort of from the final scene of Lion King right before Simba starts walking up Pride Rock. Rafikki says, "It is time," so that's what Kiara said. The music became really powerful with each step Simba took so Kiara's steps had power. Mufasa say, "Remember," to Simba so Kiara says it to Kadaj. That will be really important in the last chapter. But…yeah. :P I'm apparently easily influenced._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	15. Chapter 15

Dull green eyes watched as the chest across from them rose and fell. Every time there was a hitch in the breathing they would tense until everything evened out once more. They weren't sure how long they'd been there. It seemed like they'd been watching the other person forever. A month? Two? A year? Did it really matter anymore?

"Kadaj?"

Blinking, the teen looked up at Zack. He hadn't heard the other man enter. Although, if he was being honest with himself, he wasn't often aware of what happened around him while he watched over Cloud.

"Hey," he said, his voice rusty from disuse. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Zack said quietly, stopping just long enough to gently kiss Cloud's forehead. "Just wanted to check in on you. The nurses tell me you've virtually been living here since Spiky was moved in." Kadaj snorted at that.

"More like literally. Except for the few battles I've done I haven't left."

"You know Cloud wouldn't want you to do that," Zack scolded but his voice had no reproach. He wanted to do the same thing. And besides, he knew the only reason Cloud was in this condition was because he was protecting Kadaj. The teen wasn't taking it so well.

"I know that," Kadaj said quietly, his eyes straying back to his mother. "It's my fault though. At the very least I need to be here when he wakes up." Knowing that further arguing was pointless, Zack just sighed and nodded. He gently squeezed the boy's shoulder before leaving the room.

Kadaj was once again left alone with his thoughts. As he watched his mother struggle for each breath his mind began to wander. Mostly he thought about Kiara. Well, Kiara and what she had finally allowed him to remember. And he wasn't really sure he wanted to remember.

_Flashback_

"_Physical strength does no determine who my parents are," he snarled, forgetting that Sephiroth was armed while he wasn't. "Love and loyalty do. And Ma has given me both." Sephiroth snarled and raised Masamune to strike. Kadaj shrunk back, knowing that his life had just ended. He couldn't help but close his eyes as the blade descended…_

…_but never hit._

_Slowly opening his eyes, he stared in shock. Someone was blocking the demon's sword. They stood easily, like they were stopping a feather or small bird. No indication that they were actually stopping a very powerful man. As the person shifted Kadaj saw a scar. A scar he knew only to well considering he was the one who had caused it._

"_Kiara?"_

_Kiara glanced back, her eyes dancing with mirth like they had always done in the past. "Hey twerp," she nearly chirped, utterly ignoring the man before her. "How ya been?" Kadaj could only stare at her. "Umm…you okay twerp?"_

"_OF COURSE I'M OKAY! I JUST GOT BLOWN ACROSS THE ROOM FROM AN EXPLOSION. MA WAS JUST STABBED. SEPHIROTH JUST TRIED TO KILL ME BEFORE YOU STOPPED HIM. AND, OH YEAH, YOU'VE BEEN DEAD FOR TWELVE YEARS! HOW CAN I NOT BE OKAY?"_

_Kiara's eyes dimmed though her smile didn't. "Yeah," she said quietly. "Stupid question then." Suddenly Kadaj felt like a chill crept into his very core. Kiara moved away from Sephiroth but he didn't move. No one moved. It was like they were all frozen. But Kadaj paid them no mind. Not even his mother. He only had eyes for his sister as she slowly approached him. As soon as she got close enough he punched her before breaking down in sobs. Somehow she understood and held him as he cried. "I'm sorry," she said over and over. "I'm sorry."_

"_Why did you leave?" Kadaj sobbed though he knew the answer. He didn't even realize he was acting like a little kid. He _was_ a little kid. Just like he'd been when his sister had left him._

"_You know why I left," Kiara chided gently. "I explained it all in the letter." Kadaj pushed her away._

"_That didn't tell me anything," he screamed, tears racing down his cheeks. "Why did you agree to it? Why didn't you fight it? We needed you! Zack needed you. Cloud needed you. Gaia above, Reno needed you! And I…I…need you too…" Kadaj's voice trailed off though his tears didn't let up. He was startled to realize that Kiara was crying too._

"_I know," she whispered, not making a move towards him. "I knew it then and I've known it since. But Kadaj, you must try and see it from my side. Sephiroth was going to come back no matter what. I couldn't stop that. By letting him use my body I would always be able to know what he was doing." She snorted. "How do you think I showed up here right now? Besides, remember, I died before I ever got here. I died with my parents. This was a chance to live again. Without it you never would have known me anyway." Silence fell as the two teens stared at each other. Kiara finally sighed and stood up._

"_Never forget," she whispered. "Never forget that Cloud is your mother. I cannot stress that enough Kadaj. Everything, EVERYTHING, depends on you remembering that. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Her eyes grew sad. "But forget this whole thing. Forget that I helped you. You need to focus on what your life will be. Not what it was." With that she disappeared and Kadaj blinked._

_The door suddenly burst in. Turks and SOLDIERS flooded in, forcing Sephiroth to turn and run. For the briefest of moments Kadaj wondered why the demon was running but then dismissed the thought._

_End Flashback_

"Why did you let me remember?" Kadaj whispered. It was really just making it harder on him. Life had been so much easier before since he was able to convince himself that she'd abandoned them. But she hadn't, had she.

A sudden groan made Kadaj snap back to the present. "Mama?" he asked, nearly afraid to be met with silence. Instead he watched in shock as two bright blue eyes slowly opened. Blue and green met for a few moments before Cloud smiled tiredly.

"Good morning Kadaj."

"MAMA!"

XxXxXxXxX

_Babble time: Sorry it's so short! I didn't want to drag it out and that seemed to be a good place to end it. Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer, I promise. On to the reviews!_

_Broken Angel1816: Come on, you have better threats then that. I've been threatened with bombs, dogs, missiles, satellites, and assassins. A spork is a piece of cake. Lol, besides, I didn't kill Cloud off. See? He just woke up. No, good and bad Seph don't fight I'm afraid. Kiara and bad Seph will later on. Hope that's just as good. Oh yeah, please don't scream when other people are around. I don't want my stories getting THAT type of rep._

_xYukiYukiSaiSaix: I missed you! Don't worry about it, I understand about internet. -_-; Why does everyone think I killed off Cloud? Come on, do you really think I would do that? I'm cruel but not THAT cruel. Still (sweat drop) I really wasn't trying to make this into a suspense story. But…I guess it turned out that way. I love ya too! You know, not that way but…friend love. Cya later! PS: You sure you don't want me to sick Zacky on Genny? He's been begging me to let him do it._

_Dragi: Yep, he got hurt pretty bad. But he's better now. (flicks Dragi on the forehead) Did you miss my question to your last review? If so go back a couple chapters. I really need answers. Also, celebrate my friend! Next chapter one of the characters is getting captured. Hope you like it. Oh yeah, a little incentive for you to answer my question before, the title of my new fic that I need your input on is 'Fighting a war from prison'. Peaked your interest?_

_Memories. Of. Rain.: Eh? Brother quarrel? I thought it was more like a little spat. Not really a quarrel. At least, I didn't think so. Still, glad you like it. Hmm…you're the second person to mention suspense. I guess I'm good at that._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	16. Chapter 16

"THE NEXT PERSON TO CODDLE ME IS GOING TO END UP BUTT NAKED AND HANGING FROM THE TOP OF THE TOWER!"

Kadaj smirked at the yell as he stepped off the elevator. If the haggard and, in some cases, down right terrified expressions on the nurses faces were any indication his mother was getting a little hard to handle. Well, he'd told them they should release Cloud. But nooooo. They had to keep him for observation. If they didn't release him soon there was going to be a mass suicide in the medical community.

Nodding to one of the nurses who knew him, Kadaj made his way to his mother's room. The closer he got the less people he ran into. Seemed they'd all been scared off. Just as he reached the door to Cloud's room he noticed a bunch of slashes and holes in the wall right across from it. He frowned at that; what could have caused those marks? But after a moments inspection he ignored them.

Not the smartest thing he'd ever done.

As soon as the door opened he had to duck a flying tray. From his new position on the floor he could see the metal sheet sticking out of the wall. Well, that certainly explained things.

"Oh, it's you," Cloud voice said from the room. Kadaj got up warily, waiting for the next flying object. When none were forthcoming he risked going in the rest of the way.

Cloud was sitting up in the bed next to an open window. His room was filled with flowers and plants, making it look like a virtual jungle. Remembering a game the family had always played back when Kiara had been around Kadaj chuckled.

"Me Tarzan. You Jane," he said jokingly as he searched around for a chair. Odd, there had been one last time he'd been there. Oh, there it was, under a bunch of plants. No surprise there.

Cloud chuckled as his son made his way to the chair. "Yeah," he snickered. "This place is sort of full of plants, isn't it?"

"Sort of?" Kadaj snorted, finally freeing the seat of all the creepers and green stuff. "It looks like they're keeping you in their greenhouse. Where did they all come from anyway?"

"Who knows?" Cloud sighed, leaning back into the pillows more. "The nurses only bring them in when I'm asleep. Seems their afraid of me." Both men smirked at that. Talk about understatement. "So how have you been?"

"Okay I guess," Kadaj shrugged. Really, he'd been rather bored since Cloud had woken up. He wasn't allowed to leave the tower anymore since his attack on Sephiroth. It wasn't so bad since Yazoo and Loz were also confined to the tower but there was only so much thee bored teens could do before the Turks locked them up. "It's been rather boring." Cloud just watched him intently, a small frown on his face. Finally the blonde sighed and leaned forward once more. His blue eyes snapped with energy; he was full out serious.

"Kadaj," he said quietly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kadaj said easily.

"Kadaj," Cloud said just as quiet. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kadaj said again, sweat appearing on his brow.

"Kadaj," the blonde said for a third time. "What's wrong?" Kadaj opened his mouth to give the same reply but then closed it with a sigh.

"I've been thinking about Kiara a lot," he finally admitted, his voice almost to quiet to hear. "I know it sounds weird but she saved me after Sephiroth stabbed you. And now it's like she keeps popping up again. I keep seeing her. Sometimes out of the corner of my eye, sometimes right before me. And she talks to me. She talked to me right after she saved me and after we attacked Sephiroth." Cloud's eye twitched at the last part. Oops, guess no one had told him about that stunt. But instead of ranting at his son Cloud just sighed and leaned back once more.

"I know," he said simply. "I've known for a while now. She told me back when you all were thirteen. Remember? That time Sephiroth attacked while you and Zack were getting Christmas stuff? He killed me then and I met with her. She told me that when Sephiroth killed her spirit it shattered instead of faded like most other spirits do. A piece of her spirit went into everyone that she loved and that loved her. You, your brothers, Zack, and me. We each got different parts and ages of her. I got the preteen loving daughter part. What part did you get?" Kadaj smirked.

"Apparently I got the teenage big sister part," he nearly whispered. At least he had an answer now. Maybe now he would quit freaking every time he saw her.

Seeing the time, Kadaj got up. "I got to go," he said sadly. Zack would skin him alive if he came home late. Something about having a bonding night.

"I understand," Cloud said with a smile. He knew how Zack could get. Kadaj pecked his mother on the forehead before turning around and freezing. He looked around for a moment before turning back to his ma.

"Two questions. One, which way is the door and two, do you have a machete I can borrow?"

XxXxXxXxX

Kadaj sighed as the elevator finally opened on his floor. He was so tired. Even with Cloud's instructions it had taken him five minutes to find the door. Then he'd been stopped by Reno to run some stupid task. Now he was super late and to tired to care. If Zack wanted to lecture him, fine. He was to freaking tired to care.

Stepping out of the doors Kadaj froze. His eyes widened in fear at what was before him. The halls were painted in blood, bodies lying everywhere. Some faces he knew. Some he didn't. But the one he knew the best was the only one still alive. The name dropped from his lips moments before a fist slammed into his gut and he fell into darkness.

"Sephiroth."

XxXxXxXxX

_Kiara stirred suddenly. Her head lifted slowly as she looked around. She dully noticed the chains that were binding her before glancing away. Nothing new there. But there had to be something new. Otherwise she wouldn't have woken up. So she looked around a bit. Darkness. Always darkness. Insane, cruel, painful, consuming darkness. Nothing new. Nothing had changed. So why did she wake up. A sudden stirring in her chest told her. A lazy smile grew across her face as she leaned her head back. It was almost time._

"_Start running Sephiroth. You're time is running out."_

XxXxXxXxX

_Babble time: (groans) This story is seriously not listening to me. This was supposed to be where Kadaj and his brothers got captured but nooooo. Instead it decides to stop just when Sephiroth attacks. Blame the story! Don't blame me! Uh…on to the reviews, quick! Before the mob catches up with me. AAHH! They're all armed with sporks!_

_Broken Angel1816: True, you did say that. And actually, I'd like it if you didn't threaten me at all. Ever since your statement I've been dreaming about sporks. Seriously. Yeah, who knows, I may work it in for ya. I agree, it'd be a good fight._

_Mizu Hoseki: Umm…Kadaj doesn't like being petted. Just thought I should mention that. If you think this birth is good you should read my other story, Cloud's cloud._

_Dragi: CloudxSephiroth. I can do that. (whew) good thing about the rating. Wasn't sure what to do about that. Sorry it didn't actually go into the capture in this chap. It will in the next one, promise!_

_xYukiYukiSaiSaix: Roger! Sending Zacky over right now. His orders? Pester Ginny until the poor guys has a mental meltdown. And…umm…don't worry about the threatening. It's nothing I haven't faced before. No prob. Oh no, Kadaj is pestering you too now? I'm so sorry. I know! I'll send Yuffie! If her annoying powers met Kadaj's they should cancel each other out. If not…I apologize now for the hell I'm about to put you through. So I'll send Zack with a stick and Yuffie with an inflatable moogle. That should be fun. P.S. Free Friendly Hugs!_

_Memories. Of. Rain.: Oh good. I was afraid it had actually gone beyond spat. And yeah, I try to update a lot. Life's been going crazy so I haven't been updating every day like I promised but I'm trying. Yeah, I didn't see Kiara popping up either but she did. Why can't any of my characters just stay dead?_

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	17. Chapter 17

Groggily, Kadaj forced his eyes open. He instantly closed them once more when he was faced with nothing but light. Not the best way to wake up. For a moment he tried to figure out why there was light. He'd always kept his room dark to avoid just this situation. Did someone move his curtain? If so they were going to die a slow and painful death. Worse then the one he planned for Sephiroth.

Sephiroth!

Everything came roaring back, making Kadaj nearly jump to his feet. That only resulted in him hitting his head hard against the ceiling. Scowling, he knelt down, realizing where he was. The Coffin. A very special type of cell that he had only heard of. It was six feet long, three feet wide, three feet tall, and surrounded by light. Sort of felt like being inside a light bulb. Most people thought total darkness was what would drive a person mad. They didn't realize total light had the exact same affect.

Closing his eyes tightly, Kadaj tried to block out most of the light. No go. It was glowing right through his eyelids. Gaia curse it, now what was he going to do? He loved the darkness, the night, the shadows. Light was the ultimate torture for him. And now here he was, surrounded by light. Steady, bright, constant, searing, burning, light.

Grumbling curses, the teen tried to curl up on himself. Others had always told him he had the flexibility of a cat. Time to see if that was true. Though it took a few minutes he finally managed to get his head down and covered enough that it was dark when he closed his eyes. Well, dark enough he guessed. Not as dark as normal but enough to keep him sane.

The next thing to get to him was the silence. Utter silence. He couldn't even hear the hum of energy that had to be all around him to power the lights. Normally he enjoyed quiet. Some of his favorite memories were when he was alone, surrounded by quiet. But there was a large difference between quiet and silence. Always before there had been some sort of noise. The wind, muted voices, animals, vehicles, even something as simple as someone else breathing. Now there was nothing.

No, he was wrong. There was noise. Not the normal noises he was used to but noises nonetheless. His own breathing for one. But for the first time ever he could actually hear his blood flowing through him. He could hear his heartbeat. Somehow it reminded him of his mother's. He couldn't help but smile at the thought. He had his mother's heart. Go figure.

It took a while but Kadaj finally had another thing to hate about the situation. There was absolutely no air movement. How he hadn't used up all the air already he wasn't sure. But it was driving him mad that the air wasn't circulating. It wasn't natural and it sure as hell wasn't normal. He'd never felt anything like it. Even on days were one couldn't feel so much as a breeze the air was moving. So why wasn't it now? His breathing should be stirring the air even if only a tiny bit. Didn't seem like it though.

Slowly everything started merging together. The light, the silence, the still air. Kadaj could almost feel his mind unraveling. The only problem was that he couldn't bring himself to care. A sudden thought registered in his mind. Was this how Sephiroth had felt before he went mad? If he kept this up would he be like his father?

Just the thought made him yank his mind back together. There was no way he was going to allow himself to follow the path of his father. No, he'd be like his mother. Hold himself together for as long as needed until he either healed or was healed. He wouldn't give in. He wouldn't surrender. He wouldn't submit.

It was certainly easier to think then to do. There was nothing Kadaj wanted more then to shut down his mind. To simply cease thinking. But his thoughts were the only thing keeping him grounded. He couldn't let go of them. For a while he wondered if his mother had ever felt this way. Like all he wanted to do was stop everything yet afraid of that very same thing.

A quiet, gentle voice appeared right about then. Kadaj couldn't really hear any words but he heard the voice. For some reason it felt like they were promising him a way out. He could see it so clearly. A place where he could live with his family in peace. Totally happy, safe, and content. That had always been his dream. Slowly, figures started appearing in his vision and he smiled. There was Yazoo, reading under a tree. Loz was over there, building something from the rocks. Sephiroth lounging in the grass, dozing. And his mother, sitting by the river, writing something in her…wait. Sephiroth?

Looking again, Kadaj confirmed that it was Sephiroth in the grass. Why was he here? This was the place for his family. Thoroughly confused, the teen turned to his mother, about to ask, but he froze again. Mother turned to look at him, a warm smile on her face.

On_ her_ face.

"You aren't my mother."

XxXxXxXxX

"_No she's not."_

_Turning around, Kadaj saw Kiara lounging nearby. The little scene he had seen was gone, replaced by what he could only call a shadowed light. Sort of like shade. Bright enough to see but dark enough to shadow. The teen frowned at that thought. Did it make sense? He thought it and _he_ wasn't sure it made sense._

_Seeing the thoughtful look on her brother's face Kiara was about to ask but stopped herself. She still clearly remembered some of the thoughts Kadaj had had as a child. They were enough to give well versed philosophers full blown migraines. Instead she focused on the matter at hand._

"_Jenova tried something?" she asked though it was more of a statement. Nothing else would have brought Kadaj here. Heck, nothing else_ could_ have brought him here. In this place deep within his mind. The only place his mind was truly safe. Still, if his confused look was any indication he had no idea what she had just asked. "Jenova? Creepy alien lady? Blue skin, white hair, red eyes? Ring a bell?"_

_Kadaj blinked. "You mean mother?" Kiara just frowned and flicked him between the eyes._

"_No twerp. I don't believe the words that came out of my mouth were, 'Cloud? Kind SOLDIER man? Pale skin, blonde hair, blue eyes?' Besides, you're the one who just said she wasn't your mother." She waited a moment more before everything clicked in Kadaj's mind and he paled._

"_What just happened?" he breathed, trembling slightly. He'd almost given himself to the lady. He'd been so close to tying himself to her just like his father had done._

"_Jenova tried to get you," Kiara said simply, leaning back again now that her brother was back to normal. Or at least, normal for him. "She does it all the time. Puts you in a place where your mind unravels and tries to make you bond to her. You were surrounded by light, weren't you. That would be the best way to unravel your mind. You always did like the darkness."_

"_You know a lot," Kadaj said simply, realizing that he was taking the all pretty well. How come he couldn't feel nervous or shocked whenever Kiara was around?_

"_Of course I do," his sister said with a crooked smile. "I spent five years working with good Sephiroth and watching over bad Sephiroth, remember? We had to talk about something sometime. So he told me how Jenova got him. Maybe he hoped that if I knew I could save you."_

"_You did," Kadaj said but then blinked when Kiara shook her head._

"_I didn't," she said simply. "You did all by yourself. I wouldn't have helped even if I could. You'd never forgive me and you'd forever doubt yourself."_

_Suddenly a gentle voice appeared again. Kiara glared at the sound, her whole body stiffening. For the first time in his life Kadaj stepped away from her. He had never thought his sister could look so…dangerous. No, dangerous wasn't the word he was looking for but what other word was there?_

"_We're running out of time," Kiara said quickly, strain clear in her whole being. "They'll be coming for you soon. Once Jenova knows that she failed she'll do one of two things. She'll either force the bond or she'll kill you." Her eyes glistened with tears of rage. "My bet is on killing."_

_Suddenly Kadaj felt like he was being dragged away. He yelled, reaching for his sister but she didn't move to help me. No, she _couldn't_ move to help him. Time was running out and she wasn't allowed to help anymore. Though it nearly killed her to do it she stayed put and let Kadaj be dragged back to wakefulness. It was all up to him now. Only once he was fully gone did she allow herself to collapse._

"_I'm running out of time," she whispered, her head in her hands. "If I don't break free soon…"_

XxXxXxXxX

_Another crack in the chain and it still made no difference. The process was going to slow. If it didn't hurry up she wouldn't be able to help._

_Sighing, Kiara leaned back and took stock of the fragments of herself. There was no time nor place where she was so though she knew time was running out she didn't know how fast. One fragment was panicking. That would be Cloud's. One was furious and reckless. Zack's. Two were silent, dead. She didn't want to think on those. The last was in despair. That's would be Kadaj's. They had taken him._

_She was running out of time._

_Frantically, she started pulling at her chains once more. Already those around her chest and hips were gone. Only her arms, legs, and head were still trapped. They would have fallen in time since she was waking more and more but she didn't have the time. Time was running out and if she didn't hurry…_

"…_I won't have a family to go back to."_

XxXxXxXxX

_Babble time: o.O Can some one please tell me what the heck just happened. Cause I totally lost it. Oh well, only three more chapters. That's right! Only three. Two to wrap it up and an epilogue. After that I'll be doing two new stories. One will be like all my others, a FFVII fic that I'm doing for Dragi called 'Fighting a war from prison'. The other will be a Harry Potter fic, oddly enough. Just felt like branching out a little. Anyway, that one will be called 'Him Her It They Them'. Both will be mpreg and probably rated M. Now that that's out of the way, on to the reviews!_

_Mizu Hoseki: Lol, they can be boring can't they. I think Kadaj doesn't like it because everyone does it. I mean, seriously, who can resist? He's just so pettable. I'm sure there are tons of people willing to help you bash Sephiroth's brain in. But don't worry. Kiara does get free and Sephiroth is defeated._

_Melody123: You're kidding, right? You don't know what a spork is? It's a cross between a spoon and a fork. And yes, I must admit that I do like writing cliffhangers. I don't like reading them all that much but I love writing them. You don't have to write witty or half-witty stuff on the reviews. I love all reviews! They make me feel good cause then I know people like what I write. 3_

_Silverstaraptor: Umm…now I feel really bad because for the life of me I cannot remember you. But yeah, my stories tend to grow pretty fast. Not as bad as bunnies but pretty close. And…welcome back I guess. Dude, this is so awkward. How do I know you again?_

_xYukiYukiSaiSaix: You live! Celebrate! Lol, glad you liked the moogle. Did Zack and Yuffie help you out at all? And yeah, Cloud was rather funny. I've been in that situation though. Trapped in a hospital and all these nurses just coming and going and they're all asking the exact same questions. Got to vent somehow. I'd love to help you with your fic! That is, if you want help. I don't want to impose. (gives great big hug)_

_Memories. Of. Rain.: You may like it but I don't. Dead should stay dead but nooooo. Yes, Seph's time is running out. I think it's something like the first five years but I don't know. And you'll see what happens to Kadaj later. And yeah, moms just have this look that has you squirming. Sooner or later you break._

_Dragi: Yeah, I thought that would be a great greeting. I've done that or something like it. This annoying kid kept popping into my room so finally when the door opened I threw my book and actually hit my best friend in the face. When I realized who it was I just blinked and said, "Oh. Didn't see you." Had a black eye for a week. All of Cloud's friends sent him the flowers. Aerith, Zack, his SOLDIER friends. Even Reno though I think his were dipped in poison. Kept my promise, right? Kadaj was kidnapped. Next chapter he'll still be captive. And look forward to my new story already in plans._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	18. Chapter 18

Kadaj couldn't really focus as he was dragged through the halls. His eyes were still burning from the light so he couldn't see much around him. Not that he had to though. After all, the hard hands hauling him along made seeing pointless. It wasn't like he could do anything but follow anyway. But as he stumbled along he couldn't help but smirk. Kiara may not have helped as he was dragged back to his body but she was helping now. This stupid, silly little tune she had used to sing kept repeating in his head. It did a good job drowning out Jenova's voice so Kadaj didn't try and stop it. He just let it run through his head over and over.

_Love is a song that never ends_

_Life maybe swift and fleeting_

_Hope may die yet loves beautiful music_

_Comes each day like the dawn_

_Love is a song that never ends_

_One simple theme repeating_

_Like the voice of a heavenly choir_

_Love's sweet music flows on_

A silly little song really. Kadaj couldn't even remember how Kiara had come up with it. Although now he couldn't help but think it was to teach him. Everything she had ever done seemed to be teaching him something. Well, maybe not everything. He couldn't think of a purpose for dying Reno's hair purple.

Just as he was getting used to the gloom once more Kadaj was shoved through a suddenly open door. He couldn't help but wince as he was assaulted with light once more. What was with these people and light? Still, his eyes cleared a little faster and he was able to around him. He was surrounded by containment tubes, each bearing some grotesque creature. Standing right before him was his father, Jenova in the tube next to him. And to their right was…

"Yazoo! Loz!" Kadaj called out happily, about to run to them but then he froze. Something was wrong. Their eyes were…different. Still just as green and bright but somehow duller. But before he could figure out what had changed Yazoo looked to Jenova.

"Mother, why is he here?" he asked. Kadaj's heart clenched at the voice. Mother? Why would Yazoo say that unless…

…Jenova had won them over.

_He is your brother,_ Jenova's voice said. Kadaj nearly melted at the sound before Kiara's song grew louder. That's right. He had to focus on the song. Not that alien. _It is just taking him longer to realize this._

"You are not my mother," Kadaj called out, stepping back a bit. He was in a dangerous situation and he knew it. Yazoo and Loz had been trained just as much as he had and Sephiroth was far stronger and more experienced. If it came to a fight he would lose. Badly.

_Of course I am,_ Jenova's sweet voice cajoled, and Kadaj unconsciously stepped towards her. _It is my genes, my cells, and my legacy that flows through your veins. Like your brothers before you, you are my son. Why do you reject me?_

"Are you now saying Sephiroth is my brother?" he challenged, stalling for time. "I thought he was my father." The cooing of Jenova's voice faltered for a moment, allowing Kiara's song to steady Kadaj.

_What does it matter? He is still part of your family,_ she finally replied, just as sweet as she'd always been. The youth wanted to argue but it was a losing battle. Already he had taken four steps toward her. Another five and he would be standing right before her. That was rather counterproductive, wasn't it?

"Come on little brother," Yazoo suddenly called, his voice warm and caring. He sounded like the older brother he had always been. Kadaj could still remember all the help and support Yazoo had given him. But when he looked at his brother he stepped away once more.

Those eyes…made Yazoo look dead.

"You aren't my mother!" Kadaj suddenly screamed, wrenching away from those before him. "You were never there for me. When I was hurt you didn't heal me. When I was scared you didn't comfort me. When I was sick you didn't care for me. Who cares if biologically you're part of me? You can't be my mother because Cloud is! He always has been and he always will be. You'll never be my mother!"

Jenova snarled and Kadaj knew his life had just ended. But suddenly the door crashed open.

"Kadaj!"

XxXxXxXxX

_Kiara nearly screamed as she strained against the chains. They weren't falling fast enough! She knew Kadaj was standing before Jenova even now and still the chains would not fall! Never before had she been so frustrated. Freedom and life was there, just before her, and she couldn't reach it. Everything depended on her reaching it. Her life. The lives of her family. The lives of the world. They were all depending on her being strong enough to break free. And she just couldn't do it._

_Sobbing, Kiara almost fell. Every moment of her life since she had first entered the agreement hinged on this very event. When she closed her eyes she could still see the contract before her. She could quote the agreement by memory._

_She would have five years from the birth of Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo, to live with them and teach them. During those years she would work with the good half of Sephiroth and would contain the evil. At the end of the five years she would surrender her body to Sephiroth. The general and alien had thought that was then end of the agreement. But it wasn't._

_The very end stated that when Jenova openly made her moves for the children Kiara could fight for her freedom. If she succeeded she could take back her body, forcing Sephiroth to become a spirit. It wouldn't be enough to stop Jenova but it would help. There wasn't much Sephiroth could do as a spirit after all. It was a last ditch effort to save her family._

_And now she couldn't break free._

_Finally allowing herself to collapse, Kiara curled up in a ball and sobbed. She was so close! It was only one last chain that held her. But though it was riddled with cracks and chips it wouldn't give way. Helplessness overwhelmed her as she kept crying. For one dreadful moment she forgot what she was fighting for._

"You don't need to make us hate you."_ Kiara's head shot up. That was Cloud's voice. _"No matter what, when you leave we'll all be sad. But it would only hurt more if we didn't have good memories of you. If you really have no choice but to leave then let us love the time we have left with you. That way, when everything is over, you can come home again. You _can_ come home again. It doesn't matter what you are going to do. This is your home and you're always welcome here."

_The tears slowed slightly. When everything is over you can come home. That's right. That's what she'd wanted more then anything. That's what she'd been fighting for. The ability to go home and be with her family. Sure, they were a little crazy and there were times she almost wished she could claim not to know them. But they were still her family. They were still home. And they were so close._

_Forcing herself to her feet once more, Kiara glared at the last chain. It wouldn't stop her. She wouldn't let it. There was no way in hell she was going to let one little piece of linked metal keep her from her home and her family._

_Dread suddenly fell on her, making her eyes go wide. Kadaj! He was in danger; Jenova was attacking! And Kiara…wasn't there for him. Frantic, Kiara called for the only person who could help her._

"_Roth!" she screamed, straining against the chain once more. For a moment she felt it tighten around her when suddenly it snapped. She glanced back only once to see her partners face as he smiled._

"_Go," was all he said._

"_Go," was all she heard._

_She took off, nearly flying. She was still so far from the finish line. If she didn't hurry Sephiroth would know she was free and would block her. That couldn't happen. It would take forever to take back her body if that happened. So she just had to get out before he noticed_

_Every step she took Kiara could feel death closing in on Kadaj. To slow, she was going to slow. If she didn't speed up she'd never make it. She'd already lost Yazoo and Loz to that alien bitch; she wasn't going to lose Kadaj too. She would die a thousand deaths before she let that happen._

_Her feet pounding, she finally saw the light that was the living world. So close! She was only a few steps away. Sephiroth still hadn't noticed, his mind totally on the boy he was about to kill. But she wouldn't let him kill Kadaj. She had to do this!_

_For life._

_For Gaia._

_No. She was not doing this for any of them. She was doing this for…_

…_for her family._

"_Kadaj!"_

XxXxXxXxX

Heart thumping, Cloud cut through yet another door. He knew, he just knew Kadaj was here. Where else would that demented general take his son except the Nibelheim manor? The site of Cloud's birth, his torment, his rape, and now possibly his death. But the blonde didn't care about any of that. As long as it also wasn't the place of his son's death as well.

Growling, Cloud noticed the monsters before him. Seemed Sephiroth had pulled out all the stops in order to hinder the blonde. If he had done this back at the beginning maybe Cloud wouldn't have been able to kill him all those years ago.

The monsters didn't even slow Cloud down. He simply hacked right through them, not paying them a second glance. Somehow he knew that Kadaj's time was running out. He was slowly filling with dread that if he didn't hurry he would never see his son alive again.

Suddenly coming to a branch out, Cloud almost took the one that led downwards when he froze. There, in the other branch, he could see something silver. For a moment he thought it was Yazoo but then realized the hair was still to long.

"Sephiroth," he hissed, clenching his sword but then stopped again. There was something different about him. His eyes were clearer and he almost looked sad. That and Masamune was still sheathed. Unbidden, Cloud remember part of the letter Kiara had written when she left.

_The other Sephiroth was all the good and humanity. Sephiroth really did love you but didn't want to impose on you. Didn't want you to feel awkward or obligated. So he kept his thoughts and feelings to himself. The good half of Sephiroth was my constant companion and partner while the evil half was locked away in an orb. There were times that things went wrong. Because of Jenova the evil Sephiroth could materialize in the world. That's why he appeared that one day. But for the most part the good Sephiroth, who I call Roth, and I were able to keep him contained._

"Roth?" he asked, seeing a smile spread across the man's face.

"I haven't heard that name in a long time," the goodness chuckled. But then he grew serious and jerked his head towards the hall. "Kadaj is this way. Hurry and follow me." Only a tiny part of the blonde balked at the command but, luckily, his body followed instantly.

As he raced along, following the spirit of his general, Cloud couldn't help but let his thoughts wander a little bit. What would have happened if Sephiroth hadn't gone mad? Kiara said the general really did love him. Would they have become friends? Was it possible that the man would have become as close and special as Zack was? The mere thought was boggling but Cloud still wondered. A part of him kept insisting that he should still hate Sephiroth but…Kiara had loved him. She'd trusted him. After all, she readily admitted to being partnered with the man. Knowing the girl as he did the blonde was sure she wouldn't have done such a thing unless she totally liked and trusted the man.

A sudden pain made Cloud stumble but he righted himself before Roth could so much as slow. He knew he really shouldn't be up yet but what else could he do? His sons were in danger and he wasn't going to sit by and let others try and rescue them. For one thing ShinRa and SOLDIER were so slow they wouldn't get here in time. For another thing, the Turks wouldn't have been motivated to act quick enough.

Reaching what Cloud hoped was the final set of stairs the blonde suddenly froze when he heard an angry voice call, "CLOUD!" Spinning around he couldn't help but gulp as Zack charged down the hall. The raven was tired, dirty, and covered in blood. Oh yeah, he was also scowling. Since he smiled so much most people never realized that Zachery Fair could actually look rather frightening when he was truly angry.

Like he was right now.

Before the blonde could even open his mouth to explain Zack held up his hand. "No, don't. Don't try and explain. For now let's get your sons back and kick Sephiroth into oblivion. Then, when we're all back home and safe and I've hugged and kissed every one of you at least five times I'm kicking you out the window. If you survive that I'm dragging you to the training rooms where I will then pummel you. And if you survive that as well I'll take you to Cissnei's house and tell her that you'd be glad to play tea party when her niece comes to visit next week. Once all that is done, if you still haven't died yet, I'll put you out of your misery."

Knowing it was the raven's way of saying he cared, Cloud just smiled and nodded. Without wasting anymore time he turned and ran up the stairs, Zack hard on his heels. He couldn't see Roth any more but he wasn't needed. Cloud could feel his son now. Bursting through the last set of doors he saw him.

"Kadaj!"

XxXxXxXxX

_Babble time: (small explosions in background with Kalerin hacking at a couch with a chainsaw) (Kiara pops up, smiling sheepishly) Hi! Uh…ignore the scene behind me. Kalerin's just a little ticked off right now. She's had the ending of the story planned since the beginning and now…well, the story changed the ending. And it did it without warning and with only one chapter left before the ending so she's sorta pissed right now. (major explosion) So, yeah. Let's just let her rage in private while I answer these reviews._

_Mizu Hoseki: No, Yazoo and Loz are not dead. They gave themselves to Jenova so the shard of Kiara that they had died. That's all. And yeah, I would have gone mad in that box for sure. Not really sure how Kadaj managed to keep any sanity at all. -watches as Mizu runs around with Kadaj chasing after her- If you knew Kadaj was going to chase you why the heck did you give him sugar?_

_Memories. Of. Rain.: Yeah, the Coffin is pretty bad. o.O I think I will refrain from commenting on that. Don't worry, Kadaj knows who his mother is. Jenova is just hypnotizing him. That's all. And good Sephiroth did help. Kiara just had to call him._

_Broken Angel1816: No, Yazoo and Loz are not dead. They were just brainwashed. That's all. So the shard of Kiara that were within them died. And (gives great big hug) thanks for not threatening me anymore! Maybe now I can get over this new fear I have of sporks._

_Dragi: No, I'm sorry. Cloud doesn't get kidnapped. But smile! Next story he'll be kidnapped the whole time! Ouch, you hit your grandma? ROFL! Still, at least you hit her with a pillow. I think I forgot to mention that the book I threw was hardbound. That's why my friend punched me and I got a black eye._

_xYukiYukiSaiSaix: Sorry you got confused. What confused you exactly? Maybe I can help. (gasps in horror) Yuffie and Kadaj teamed up? Oh no. The world is going to end. Oh, I'd love a baby chocobo! They're so cute! But I refuse to name it Cloud. To many chocobo's are running around named Cloud. Aww, you mean it? I'm your favorite? I think I'm blushing. Yep, I am. Send Genny over here, I'll put him to work. Just let me know what you want help with on the story and I'll do my best! Love ya! (gives bear hug)_

_Just out of curiosity, Kalerin was wondering how many of you who have read a bunch of her stories are going to read her Harry Potter one. She wants to know if she should expect some of the same readers or all new ones._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	19. Chapter 19

Kadaj was frozen. He could see Sephiroth lunging at him, Masamune out and bared. It was like time was moving so slowly. He could see every hair as it swayed, every smote of dust on the air. The cry of his mother reached his ears along with a slighter echo but he didn't think he would make it in time. This was his death, he had to accept that. And he did.

What he wasn't expecting was for Sephiroth to suddenly jerk away. Time resumed as the general slammed into the far wall. Jenova was shaken enough that Yazoo and Loz broke free from her control. In moments they were racing to their family. But Kadaj noticed none of this. He didn't notice Sephiroth, standing next to Jenova and snarling. He didn't even notice the other Sephiroth, standing behind Cloud as the blonde grabbed his two older sons in a hug. No, his eyes were on one single person. The person laying on the floor across the room, struggling to her feet. The person with short, spiky chestnut hair. The person who looked at him with black eyes that seemed to glow.

"Kiara?"

Kadaj's whisper had an instant affect. Everyone around him froze, all eyes darting to the girl who had finally gotten to her feet. She swayed for a moment before regaining her strength and standing straight. For a moment she looked around before her gaze fell on Kadaj and she smiled.

"Hey twerp."

"Kiara!" Kadaj cried, nearly tackling her. Somehow she managed to catch him without buckling and spun around, both laughing like children. For just a moment all the years disappeared. Kiara was once again a nine year old hugging her little brother. Kadaj was once more a five year old, welcoming his sister home. Then suddenly Yazoo and Loz were there, both just as eager to welcome her back. The world ceased to exist for them all as they reveled in the ability to be together once again. To laugh and hug and jump and cry together like they hadn't been able to do for twelve years.

Seeing Zack, Kiara broke away from her brothers. "Daddy," she cried, nearly jumping into his arms. He caught her as he always did, twirling her around and laughing with her. Cloud joined in, hugging her tightly. None of them noticed the tears running down their faces for they were to full of joy to care.

But just because they forgot reality didn't mean reality forgot them.

A sudden surge of power was the only warning they got before Jenova lashed out. Luckily, though they were distracted, everyone jumped out of the way. For some their landing was less then graceful but they were all unharmed.

_How dare you break the agreement,_ Jenova screeched. Kadaj watched in awe as Kiara simply shrugged. He'd never seen anyone change emotions so quickly. Not even a second ago she was their joyful older sister. Now she was a hardened warrior. For the first time he wondered just what had happened to her over the five years she had Sephiroth.

"I didn't break the agreement," she said simply, her voice drawling. For the first time Kadaj noticed another Sephiroth standing near his family. Kiara smiled and nodded to this one saying simply, "Hello Roth. Nice to see you again. Ready to cover me?"

"When I ever done anything else?" Sephiroth drawled, a friendly smirk on his face. The brothers shared astonished looks. Kiara and Sephiroth were on good terms?

"If you had bothered to read the whole contract," Kiara sneered back at the alien, "you would have seen the rest. As soon as you made an active move for my brothers I would be allowed to try and win back my body. Trust me, it took freaking forever to break the bonds I was put in but I managed." She suddenly looked sheepish. "With some help from Roth."

The Sephiroth standing beside Jenova snarled. "It's your fault Kadaj didn't submit," he snapped. "I could hear it! That sickening song that ran through his head. It shielded him." Kiara glanced at Kadaj, one brow raised in a question. Her brother just shrugged.

"Love is a song," he said simply before smirking. Kiara smirked back before facing the demon once again.

"Hate to break it to you Sephy but that wasn't my doing," she nearly chirped. Her Sephiroth, Roth, chuckled at her reply while the demon roared. "That was a song I taught all three brats many years ago. It may very well have shielded Kadaj but I didn't cause it. He's the one who remembered it and used it. Don't go blaming me for his feat."

Energy started crackling in the room, making everyone tense up. For one horrifying moment they could almost hear the planet groan.

_You will die,_ Jenova's voice rasped suddenly. _This whole miserable planet will die. It won't matter that you saved your family. It will be in vain. It will all BE IN VAIN!_

Kiara glared before muttering, "Bitch lost her mind." But like her family she could feel the sudden stress of the planet. Jenova was flooding the planet with her warped power. If they didn't do something, fast, the world wouldn't survive.

"Roth," she said suddenly, shifting into a fighting stance. "I'm assuming you still have dibs."

"Of course," Roth chuckled, unsheathing Masamune. "I believe it is my duty to make that demon pay for all the pain and death he caused in my name. Besides, this could be the only worthy fight I'll ever have."

"Thought so," Kiara smirked. She heard roars behind her and knew the monsters were converging. "Dad, you and the others fight the monsters. I'm going after Jenova. We'll all-"

"No," Zack cut in, making Kiara stumble over her words. She looked back in surprise, trying to figure out his response. "If you're going after Jenova I'm going with you." Kiara scowled but before she could argue the raven cut in one last time. "I already lost you once. I refuse to lose my daughter again." Her eyes went soft at that. She's spent so much of her life focusing on her brothers and mother she hadn't really been a good daughter to her dad. Deep down she knew she should keep arguing but instead nodded before turning back to the alien. She felt Zack settle behind her and smiled grimly.

"Mother," she said softly. "Go." Cloud moved to argue but stopped and finally shook his head.

"Understood," he whispered. He took off, his sons hard on his heels. Kiara spared them only a thought before focusing on the thing before her.

"Let's go."

XxXxXxXxX

Bruised and bloody, Kiara wiped the blood from her mouth. Who would have thought that a legless, armless, trapped in a mako tube alien would be so hard to kill? Of course, her mental powers were a force to be reckoned with but still. One would think that having a full body would give her the advantage. Apparently not.

Beside her, Zack kneeled, panting. He wasn't doing much better then his daughter. Actually, physically, he was probably doing worse. After all, he was able to take more of a physical beating then she was. SOLDIER training and all that. Still, when you took into account that she was bearing the brunt of the mental attacks it evened out a bit. No matter which way you looked at it they were both running out of time.

"We've got to take her down soon," Zack said through his pants. Kiara managed to spare enough breath to snort.

"No duh," she replied, not quite as breathless. For the first time she realized that Zack was thirty-seven. That was pretty old for a SOLDIER. Most didn't live past the age of thirty.

Struggling to her feet, Kiara glared at the alien. There had to be a way. Actually, she knew there was a way but she didn't want to use it. But as she took stock of the current state of the battle she knew she had no choice.

"We charge again," she said suddenly, making Zack jerk in surprise. "You take the front. When she hits you have to stand your ground. I won't be shielding you this time. Jenova is powerful but not very skilled. She can't attack multiple targets. So while she attacks you I'll finish it." Her voice was heavy with regret as she settled. She didn't like leaving Zack defenseless but she couldn't protect him and attack at the same time. Her abilities were not that versatile.

Silently, Zack nodded and stood up. He wasn't crazy about the plan but he trusted his daughter. If she thought it would work then they would try it. Settling himself, he waited for her signal.

She nodded.

He charged.

He knew no more.

XxXxXxXxX

Sighing, Kiara shifted the bandage on Zack's head. She wasn't sure when he was going to wake up but she hoped it was soon. She wanted to be the one to tell them the plan had worked. Jenova had been so focused on Zack she hadn't noticed Kiara jump over him and slice in two. Her reign of terror was over and already the planet was healing. Now if only Zack would wake up.

Glancing around, she could not help but smile. Kadaj was griping as Cloud tried to dress one of his wounds. Loz just watched on the side while Yazoo and Roth debated something or other. It felt so good to see her family together again.

But when she felt the tug at her heart she knew it wasn't to be.

The surroundings suddenly faded away, leaving them all in a soft green light. No one seemed surprised but only because it was impossible to be anything but calm in the Lifestream. It was Kadaj who first noticed that Kiara stood up. She looked at them all, tears running down her cheeks though she smiled, and said just one word.

"Goodbye."

"What do you mean goodbye?" Kadaj cried, trying to jump up but he couldn't. He couldn't even maintain the feeling of panic.

"Kadaj," Kiara tried to soothe. "I'm dead, remember? I've died multiple times. I died in the fire that killed my parents. I died when Sephiroth took over my body. The planet let me return to stop Jenova. She's gone now. I have to go."

"No," Kadaj denied, shaking his head. "No. You can't go. Please, I just got you back. You just came back to us. Please don't leave. Please stay." He started sobbing, repeating his plea over and over. She couldn't leave them now. Not now. Not after they just got her back.

Sadly, Kiara gathered Kadaj in her arms. She held him as he sobbed but made no move to soothe him. Once he calmed down a little she pulled back slightly.

"I _have_ to go," she whispered. "Please understand Kadaj. My life is over. All three of them. I was never meant to live as long as I did." Kadaj looked like he was still going to plead. "Please Kadaj, I'm tired. I've done all that you can ask of a person and then some. I want to rest. Won't you let me rest?"

Sobbing, Kadaj wanted so badly to argue but he saw the fatigue on her face. Suddenly he realized he couldn't deny her this. She was right; she had done all anyone could ask of a person. Did he really have the right to ask for more?

Seeing his acceptance, Kiara kissed him gently on the brow before standing again. She could find the words to say as the looked at her family before turning away. She knew that if she said anything she wouldn't be able to leave. It was better this way. Stopping just long enough to kneel down and kiss Zack on the forehead, she walked off. She did smile slightly when Roth followed her but other then that her face was straight. For the third and last time she walked into the Lifestream's welcoming embrace. As her spirit finally faded away she heard her brother's final broken whisper.

"Goodbye."

XxXxXxXxX

_Babble time: I am so not satisfied by this ending. I hate it! I utterly hate it! But this I what the story decided to do and I can't change it to save my life. So here ya go. Only the epilogue to follow and then this story too ends. Sad, isn't it. I hate ending stories. Oh well, on to reviews._

_Memories. Of. Rain.: They were brainwashed, that's how they forgot. Remember, they were the ones to doubt through the whole thing because they took more after Sephiroth then Cloud._

_Mizu Hoseki: Ah, I don't think sugar distracts him very well. The shards of Kiara died because Yazoo and Loz let Jenova take them over. If you don't like cliffhangers maybe you shouldn't read my stories anymore. Cause I love cliffhangers. ^^_

_xYukiYukiSaiSaix: Lol, thanks for the chocobo. He's so cute! I love him. And thanks for the extra Genny. I'm sending him around harassing a bunch of people. Keep Yuffie as long as you want which is a not so subtle way of saying, please keep her! Luv u!_

_Dragi: Aww…okay then. Honestly, I wasn't expecting most of my readers to read the HP one. Still, glad you've liked all my FFVII ones to date._

_Thanks for reading! TTFN!_


	20. Chapter 20

Quietly, Kadaj opened the door and entered. His dull eyes looked around but didn't see anything out of place. Everything was still and quiet. Just like it always was anymore. It had been this way since Kiara had left. One would think that since they'd gone twelve years with her dead the family would be used to it. But now they felt the pain all the sharper because the shards were gone as well. Kiara truly did not exist in the world anymore.

_Fare thee well_

_My own true love_

_Farewell for a while_

_I'm going away_

Propping his sword up against the wall, Kadaj paused long enough to remove his boots before moving through the halls. He could hear the wind shriek outside and glanced at one of the windows, mesmerized by the blizzard. It was only the second one in his life. The first one had been that night that Kiara had died the second time. He'd hoped that would be the last.

Shivering, the teen moved on. His eyes roamed the photos on the walls. They all depicted smiling faces from the past. They were all there. Cloud. Zack. Kadaj. Yazoo. Loz. Kiara. They were all smiling at him. Even though he wasn't smiling back.

Silently, Kadaj went up the stairs and went straight to his room. It was smaller then the others and rather barren. He had only his bed, a desk, a bookshelf, and a couch. Considering how spoilt and materialistic he had been as a child it was actually surprising. Amazing how much things could change when you realize that is truly important.

With a sigh, he let himself fall back onto the bed. He lay there for a while before rolling over and grabbing something. Ignoring the fact that he was nearly eighteen he cuddled with the stuffed fox. It wasn't as white or smooth as it had been but he loved it all the same. Every time he looked at the tag he couldn't help but smile. Careful: I'm dangerous.

Cuddling with his fox for a few more moments Kadaj finally heaved himself to his feet once more. He knew it was pointless for him so sit around and mope. There was still a long life before him and he wanted to enjoy it. It's what Kiara would have wanted.

_But I'll be back_

_Though I go 10,000 miles_

_10,000 miles_

_My own true love_

Going back downstairs, Kadaj quickly made himself a cup of hot chocolate before going to the living room. He was surprised to find Cloud there, silently stringing popcorn. The fire was burning in the hearth beside him as the blonde lounged on the couch.

"You're back early," Cloud said without looking up. Kadaj just nodded silently, sitting on the floor next to him. He watched as the blonde slowly made the string longer and longer. Normally neither one minded silence but this time, for some reason, Kadaj felt compelled to talk.

"I'm glad we're out of the tower," he said, taking a sip of his drink. Cloud just smiled and nodded, his eyes never straying from his work.

"It would have been awkward," the older man finally admitted. "Especially after learning that ShinRa knew of Jenova and what was happening. I still can't believe that Hojo could do that sort of stuff to people." Silence fell again and Kadaj once more felt he had to break it.

"Do you miss being a SOLDIER?" he finally asked. He'd always thought that, after being a mom, Cloud loved nothing more then being SOLDIER. So he was surprised when his ma shook his head.

"Not really," the blonde said lightly, fumbling a little with his work. "SOLDIER just wasn't the same without Sephiroth. The only reason I stayed was because of Zack. So when Zack said he was leaving I didn't have any complaints."

Kadaj sighed at the other man's name. Since Kiara's final death he had started thinking of the raven as his dad. Yet now it hurt to even think of him. He'd never really recovered after Kiara left. Once he'd woken up and learned what happened he'd just sort of shut down. He was sad and distant all the time. If something didn't change soon then Kadaj was afraid the man would break away from them completely.

_10,000 miles or more_

_The rocks may melt_

_And the seas may burn_

_If I should not return_

The quiet ticking of the clock filled the room as both men lost themselves in their thoughts. Neither noticed as the storm grew fiercer though Kadaj did twitch slightly when the fire flared slightly.

"I got a call from Reno today," Cloud said suddenly. Kadaj arched a brow at that but otherwise didn't respond. "He wanted to know how we're all doing. Says that he feels so much safer walking around the tower now, knowing you won't be there to prank him." A humorless smile spread across Kadaj's face as he took another sip of his drink. "Then he begged me to let you come back. Seems this safety is boring him out of his skull." He couldn't help it; Kadaj burst out laughing. For just a moment his eyes lit up with life again and Cloud smiled.

But all too soon the light faded and Kadaj was back to normal. "Don't think I'd be much help," he said dryly, gazing at the cup in his hands. "I haven't exactly felt inclined to pull pranks since Kiara left." He almost instantly bit his tongue once the words were out. The only one to react worse then Zack at Kiara's name was Cloud. But this time the blonde didn't even falter.

_Oh don't you see_

_That lonesome dove_

_Sitting on ivy tree_

_She's weeping for_

_Her own true love_

_As I shall weep for mine_

Finally putting his popcorn string down, Cloud shifted slightly so that he was more laying on the couch then lounging. He patted his stomach lightly and Kadaj shifted so that he could lay his head there. The sat like that for a moment before Cloud suddenly started petting Kadaj's hair.

"Kadaj?" he whispered. "How would you feel about being a big brother?" Kadaj looked up at him in surprise but then shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind," he said slightly, his eyes glowing slightly. "I mean, I'd probably be scared to death but I'd manage." Cloud chuckled, the rumble echoing in Kadaj's ear.

"Why would you be scared?" his ma asked, slight teasing in his voice. At the sound Kadaj sat up quickly, frowning. His mother hadn't teased since Kiara. Heck, his mother hadn't been anything other then depressed since Kiara. Where had all this come from?

"I'd be scared," he finally said, "because I'd want to be as good an older sibling as Kiara was. That's a rather daunting task, wouldn't you agree?" Cloud smiled slightly before nodding.

"I don't think you'd have to be as good," he said, turning his gaze to the ceiling. Kadaj just kept staring. There was something different about his mother. He could feel it. For a moment he'd almost thought he'd got it but then Cloud had looked away. Why this sudden talk anyway? Then it all hit him. Cloud's eyes were glowing with life again. That glow that had been gone from all their eyes for months.

_Oh come ye back_

_My own true love_

_And stay a while with me_

_If I had a friend_

_All on this earth_

Cloud rested his hands on his stomach, a smile tugging at his mouth. "I wonder what she'll look like," he whispered. With a jolt everything fell into place in Kadaj's mind.

"You're pregnant?" he asked, a small smile on his own face. The smile just grew when Cloud nodded.

"About two month now," the blonde said happily. Kadaj was just about to burst into congratulations when his mind picked up on something.

"Wait, you said she," he blanched.

"Yes I did," Cloud replied, smirking inside. He knew his son would pick up on it.

"But you're only two months along," Kadaj argued. "There's no way you could know what gender it is yet."

"True," Cloud conceded before guiding his son's head back to his stomach. "But I know. I can feel it; feel her. I'm thinking her middle name should be Cat, what do you think?" He saw the confused look in Kadaj's eyes and just chuckled. "Listen and feel. You'll know her to." Confused but willing, Kadaj just closed his eyes and listened. He reached out slightly, trying to feel his little sibling. When his sense brushed over the flare of life in his mother he smiled. But then he realized that he'd felt that life before.

Kadaj's eyes shot open, wide with shock. But when he saw his mother's eyes shining he relaxed. He didn't know he was crying or that he was smiling as he settled into the touch. "I think Cat would be great," he whispered, his voice breaking with emotion. The spark in his eyes returned full force as he leaned over and kissed where his sister was.

_You've been a friend to me_

"Welcome home Kiara."

XxXxXxXxX

_Babble time: I hope I didn't confuse too many people with this. In case I did, let me just explain it slightly. If you got it just skip this and go straight to the review responses. It's been six months since Kiara returned to the Lifestream with Roth. Zack woke up a few days later and was heartbroken when he learned that his child was gone for good. Her family returned to ShinRa tower where they learned that not only did ShinRa know about Jenova but he also let Hojo use her to experiment on people. Enraged, Zack quit SOLDIER and took Cloud and his family away. They finally settled where Nibelheim once stood and built their own house. None of them really got over Kiara's death though. Then Cloud started getting sick and, remembering his pregnancy with Kadaj, took a pregnancy test. When it came back positive he tried to feel the baby's life force. It wasn't until he touched it that he realized that it was identical to Kiara's. Confused, he wrote to Aerith who wrote back that the planet had felt how broken the family was and had 'given back the life she should have had'. So now Cloud gets to give birth to her and they can all be a family for real. There's no strings attached to this life. She just gets to live. Now then, on to the reviews._

_Mizu Hoseki: No, Roth followed Kiara into the Lifestream. He was her partner; he wouldn't leave her after all that._

_Broken Angel1816: I didn't like the ending either. It just wouldn't come out right! I mean, seriously, after everything that happens, that's it? She just fades into the Lifestream? I don't think so! But then this came out as an epilogue and I felt much better. (glares playfully) and just who do I need to thank for this fear of sporks in the first place? Lol, jk. Hope you like my future stories too. My next one should start tomorrow._

_Melody123: Hopefully this made up for the sadness of the last chapter. I know it sort of has a depressed feeling throughout but the ending just sort of fills you with hope, right?_

_xYukiYukiSaiSaix: No prob. Glad you want her. Umm…I don't know about a sequel. Not really sure I could do it. For now I'm just focusing on my two new stories. But yes, this is the end of the story. P.S. (gulps) Angeal and I don't really get along. He was going on about honor and dreams and I told him to shut up. But yeah, thanks so much for Genny. He's been such a big help. Turns out, if you actually give him stuff to burn he doesn't burn anything else. Right now I'm using him to terrorize a brat from my church. He's having so much fun! Huh, I don't remember Cloud saying that Kadaj was coming back. OMG, Sephy is stealing him! Quick, stop him! P.P.S. free hugs!_

_Memories. Of. Rain.: Yes, the story closes with this. I'm glad the last chapter made sense to someone cause I quite frankly hated it. Totally didn't want to do that to my poor characters. Oh well, this sort of made up for it I guess._

_Last set of notes for this story. The song I used, the words in italics, are the lyrics to 10,000 miles by Mary Carpente. If you want to hear it you can find it on youtube. Once you listen to it I hope you'll understand why I used it here. Well, that's all._

_Thanks for reading! Goodbye!_


End file.
